Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics
by FireCacodemon
Summary: She's finally tracked him down; BK-201 has been spotted in the Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. Already aware of the incidents surrounding the building, Misaki dares to enter to capture the Black Reaper. Meeting up with Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard, they team up together to help track down the Contractor while avoiding the animatronics trying to stuff them into suits. DtB&FNaF
1. Taking Residence in Freddy's Pizza

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics

Summary: She's finally tracked him down; BK-201 has been spotted in the Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. Already aware of the incidents surrounding the building, Misaki dares to enter to capture the Black Reaper. Meeting up with Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard, they team up together to help track down the Contractor while avoiding the animatronics trying to stuff them into animatronics suits. Based off: Five Nights at Freddy's with a little Darker than Black added.

Crossover Between: Five Nights at Freddy's and Darker than Black

Chapter 1:

Taking Residence in Freddy's Pizza Restaurant

The sound of footsteps echoed in the streets, a chase was happening between two individuals. A masked man with a haunting white mask fled down the streets, wearing full black helped hide in the shadows but didn't help when he ran into the light. He was on the run for the police; Section 3 had managed to track his activity once more and was hunting him down like a wild animal. He had shown activity, his star twinkled brightly in the night sky, but it wasn't for a long period of time to be tracked down to the location he was. No, that or their dolls were getting smarter to how he acted. The male threw out his wire – which caught onto a bar on a balcony – and pushed a button on his harness, retracting the wire, pulling the male into a swing to escape from the city streets and hopefully away from the police. It wasn't impossible to escape from the police, not when you're known as the Black Reaper.

A police officer in her late twenties was running down the streets, chasing the masked man. She had to catch him; she had to uncover the truth about him. The many mysteries that were surrounding the masked man she hunted. The police girl kept running through the streets, she wasn't going to let him escape. She knew that the masked man was the culprit behind the recent murder and she was going to catch him. She had so many questions to ask him: who he worked for? What was his mission? Why is he doing this? Other questions based around why he was the way he was. She knew that he was cursed; her team and MI-6 agents told her that he was a cursed contractor. She looked up at the rooftops and saw the Black Reaper jumping across.

He flew across the rooftops; his speed wasn't going to drop, not with the police girl hunting him. He jumped off the rooftops and landed into the nearby tree, pain shot up his feet through his body like an electrical pulse. He froze for a split second as the 'pulse' travelled through his body before he jumped off the tree to land on the floor.

"BK-201 put your hands behind your head!" The police officer said sternly at the masked man. Her gun was held tightly in her hand, her finger ready for her brain to give her the command to pull the trigger. His head turned to face her slightly, catching her in the corner of his eye; a small smile appeared under the mask as the masked man.

"I don't think so Misaki," He spoke in a harsh, cold voice. Misaki's eyes widened as she heard her name. How did BK-201 come across her name when she never spoke her name? Now she wanted more answers from the masked man.

She flinched as the masked man threw a double bladed weapon towards her. She had trained herself to react quickly when something was thrown at her; just for these moments against BK-201...she still froze. The double bladed weapon flew towards her, knocking out the gun in her hands. The _clang_ of metal colliding with the cold concert floor echoed around the streets as Misaki's brown eyes widened in shock. Not just because she had lost her gun but it was the simple fact that she had frozen when her life was at risk. She stood there helpless while BK-201 yanked on the wire the blade was attached too.

"Go hunt down some other contractor." The masked man said. He quickly fled the scene. Misaki shook her head and went to chase BK-201 once more.

The masked man managed to lose Misaki after fleeing from her, he looked around and his eyes fell upon an old building. He watched the sun starting to rise into the morning sky. It was past 6 in the morning; the masked man pulled out his lock-picking kit and slowly picked the lock. After a few attempts, he had gained access to the building. He quietly shut the door and slowly removed the mask, midnight blue eyes quickly scanned the entrance hall he was in.

The wallpaper looked old and worn out, peeling up from the corners, children's drawings were faded but what caught his attention was the small pile of papers, piled neatly by the door. Walking over to the pile of paper, his gloved hand reached for one of the papers on top of the pile and looked at it. The image of a bear was on top.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza since 1987...?"


	2. Taking the Job

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of "Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics". Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura and Five Night's at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Taking The Job

Mike Schmidt, a young male who was desperate for a job. His social background wasn't perfect and with the lack of jobs out there, looking and getting the job wasn't going to be easy. Even for people who went to university were struggling to find a job, there just wasn't enough jobs out there for everyone. The flap of his letter box was heard as the newspaper was pushed through. Groaning, Mike got himself up from the chair in his kitchen and dragged himself over to the newspaper on the ground. Reaching down, he grabbed the paper and dragged himself back to table and opened up the newspaper. Flipping through the paper, he stopped on the jobs page. The page in the newspaper he can find easily. The news didn't bother him like it should do. The jobs were going to keep him alive, not what's currently going on in the news. His eyes stopped on one job advertisement.

**HELP WANTED!**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

_Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-Faz-Fazbear._

Mike's eyes widened reading the job. It was so simple and he had seen the job on offer before, normally after a few weeks it was back in the paper. He wasn't sure why it was back in the paper once more but it was something he could do. Since it was during the night, it didn't disrupt his online courses that he was doing to get some more qualifications. Grabbing the phone, he dialled the number and called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 2

The animatronics felt themselves power up after the night shift. They turned to face the current manager of the building, a young business type male with polished black shoes, clean black hair and the usual black business suit complete with a black blazer, white shirt and black tie with a pair of long black trousers. He was the perfect picture of smart business type men. He eyed the animatronics as they stood up on stage. The image he came to this morning wasn't a pretty sight to walk into on early morning hours, the restaurant was going to be closed for the day while they sorted out the mess that the animatronics had left for them.

"Alright, all of you look at me," he spoke to the animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, the brown furred animatronic with blue-eyes, black bowtie and a black top hat on his furred head while holding a microphone in his right paw. Freddy was the leader of the band and that wasn't going to change, the first animatronic there meant that he was the wisest of the four of them. The bear was kind when the children were around but also played a part as a mentor to the other animatronics here as well as the children when they ask him for advice. Next to Freddy was the large purple bunny holding a red guitar. Bonnie had purple eyes as well as a red bowtie under his chin, similar to Freddy. Bonnie's always the energetic one with a happy personality. Bonnie enjoyed teaching the children how to play his guitar and was often the childish animatronic out of the four animatronics present in the building. The third animatronic there was a large yellow chicken named Chica. She played the mother of the group, wearing a big which had sprinkles on with the words _Let's Eat_ on. Chica was holding onto a robotic cupcake, pink icing covered the top with large eyes popping out, a thin candle on top with a robotic flame on top. Chica loved to cook, so the bib design and the cupcake played a part of that fact. When allowed off stage, she helped the cooks in the kitchen.

"Yes sir?" Bonnie asked the manager.

"Mr. Thomas was stuffed into a suit. There is another advert in the paper and you will be watched every night! I don't care how many you kill, after 90 days will there be a missing person reported, like usual. You will be watched every night by different night guards! You're just like the children who keep coming here and enjoying the same stupid routine!"

"But-" Bonnie started again before he was cut off.

"I'm stuck keeping this place running! I'm stuck with the worthless job here! If I had MY way, you three wouldn't be here and neither would Foxy! After the golden counterpart of you Freddy was found to be used for the original 5 killings, I would have closed this place down. Taken you all for spare parts of just tossed in the scrap yard!" The animatronics flinched.

"Please don't power us down!" Chica begged the manager. He shook his head.

"We're closing down in a few weeks anyway! I'll be free from the curse of this place!" And with that, the manager stormed out the room, he was going to yell at Foxy as well. The animatronics looked down.

"A few weeks...and we'll be useless..." Chica started to sob; it wasn't like they didn't have feelings of their own. It was part of their AI. They had learnt the emotions they couldn't feel and they loved their jobs, animatronics or not...seeing the happy smiling faces of children was something they'd never forget. The room fell silent as the animatronics all sat down on the stage; today was a closed day thanks to the night guard but it was also the manager's fault for being so rough on them. The voice of their manager was soon heard as he yelled at Foxy.

"Foxy's always got it rough..." Freddy sighed, taking off his top hat. Their ears picked up a crash coming from the backstage, too quiet to be heard at Pirate's cove but not too quiet for the three animatronics on the stage.

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked Freddy confused. Freddy nodded and stood up, Bonnie and Chica got up too as they left the stage once more and walked towards the sound of the crash.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 2

Mike was ready; he had an interview with the manager of the restaurant and he was going to sell himself the best he could. The job depended on him doing well for the interview waiting for him. He had already caught the bus to the restaurant and he was told that the door was going to be unlocked for him. He could enter, do the interview and then wait for the results from the interview and go home. He'll receive his uniform during the night and then do the shift. It was an easy job to do. Sit in the office and watch cameras to make sure that nothing gets damaged or broken. It wasn't that hard to do. The bus stopped at his stop and Mike made his way off the bus.

Walking down the pavement, Mike briefly remembered a few tips that he needed if he was going to get the job he wanted. He had a shower, look presentable with a clean shave, he wore his posh clothes to get the interview and also had knowledge on the being a security guard at night. The restaurant came into view, bringing a smile to his face he picked up the pace to reach the restaurant.

The building stood tall among the other buildings nearby, the family restaurant wasn't a bright and colourful as it was when it first opened but it was still a bright building, the family of Freddy Fazbear's were stickered on the doors and windows. Mike looked at the purple rabbit with the red guitar, the yellow chicken with her pink frosted cupcake with eyes and then the main member, the brown bear, Freddy himself. Mike pushed open the doors and entered, ignoring the closed sign he reached into his bag, pulling out a file, he opened it and pulled out the application he printed and filled in. As well as his CV and some aids for his interview.

"You must be Mr. Schmidt?" Mike looked to see the manager walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir, Mr...?" Mike questioned.

"Mr. Guy," he said.

"Right, we talked on the phone and I ca-"

"You've got the job, get here by 11 pm so you can get your uniform and have a little tour of the building as well as a rundown of your job." A firm hand was placed on Mike's shoulder with a gentle smile on Mr. Guy's face.

"Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!" Mike could have leapt for joy if it wasn't for him being in the presence of his new boss. Mr. Guy took his hand off Mike's shoulder and went back deeper into the building.

"Just another toy for the animatronics to kill..." Mr. Guy muttered under his breath.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Here's chapter 2 of the story, Mike now has his job. Which can only mean one thing :D Night 1 is coming next chapter. Thank you for reading.


	3. Night 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. I'm only focusing on this story because I'm super into Darker Than Black (owned by Tensai Okamura) and Five Nights at Freddy's (owned by Scott Cawthon) and thought that I might as well express my love by writing this story. So that's what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3:

Night 1

Mike sat down in the chair in the office, the time wasn't quite at midnight but he had arrived early to pick up his uniform as well as getting a rundown of the job he was going to be doing as well as the warning of the power. In order to save money, the power was limited down during the night. Mike didn't care; as long as he did his job and got paid...Mike didn't care about what happened. Just watching over the building from the hours of 12am to 6am wasn't so hard to do. Sure, he'll have watch the power level or there was something about the freezers thawing out or something, he knew that he didn't want that. Not since this place was still running. The building was still brightly lit but that was only going to last so long. Looking at the time he smiled. His job was about to officially start now. 11:59:50...11:59:52...11:59:54...11:59:56...11:59:58...12:00:00. His job had started. The building dimed down to use limited power as possible. The fan switched itself on and started blowing cool air around.

Mike looked around the small office he was in. There was mess on the large desk in front of him with the fan sitting directly in the middle. The tablet was also next to the fan too. On the wall there was a large poster on the left, picturing the three animatronics. Freddy Fazbear was in the centre holding the microphone in his right paw and the bowtie and top hat placed perfectly. Freddy's nose seemed to be bulging slightly from what Mike could see. Getting off the chair, Mike went over to the poster and pressed the nose, a typical clown squeak come off making Mike smile slightly. Retracting back to the chair, he continued observing the poster. Behind Freddy were the other two band members, the purple rabbit holding his red guitar. Bonnie the Bunny wasn't looking at the camera when the poster was taken but Mike could still see the little red bowtie that he was given. On Freddy's other side was the last member of the band, Chica the chicken. With her _Let's Eat_ bib with cupcake sprinkles on her left hand was out of the shot. Above the three band members in large letters was the word: CELEBRATE! In pale a yellow writing. A few monitors sat in front of the poster with blank screens and with addition there were draws under the monitors.

On the other side of the room were pictures drawn by children from the restaurant. Mike smiled seeing how happy the children were depicted. More monitors were on the desk and sitting on top of them was a pink-iced cupcake. A pair of robotic eyes was in the icing as well as a candle sticking up. Mike took note that the cake was staring at him before looking down at the large speaker sitting under the desk. There were some strange things in the office. Looking away from what was in front of him; he looked towards the door and noticed two buttons on the side. Mike noticed a large red square button on a panel, the word: DOOR was labelled under the button. Just under the word was another button, a white square button with the word: LIGHT under. Mike pressed the LIGHT button, turning on the light outside. Pressing it again turned it off, pressing the DOOR button brought down a large heavy door, making a loud KACHUNK sound. Pressing it again brought the door up.

The phone rang, causing Mike to jump out of his seat. Mike shuffled around the desk to try and find the phone, he tried to pull the draws open, and only to find them...locked?

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._" With that, the recording ended.

Mike was pale. The animatronic characters were on free roaming mode? They were going to come to his office to try and stuff him in a suit! That was just crazy! Mike felt himself go into a slight panic, grabbing the tablet off the table he quickly turned it on, on screen came a battery and a percentage of power; he was already at 85% power? How the hell did that happen? On the top right corner, it showed the time in hours and what night he was on. The lower right hand corner was the map of the buildings and all the cameras available. There were 11 cameras in total which all had different locations in the building. Mike gently tapped on CAM 1A. He jolted slightly as he saw the three animatronic characters. The camera panned to look at the three characters. Bonnie was the closest and all three were there.

"This looks to be the show stage..." Mike muttered as he tapped CAM 1B. The dinner area showed up on screen with lots of dinner tables and party hats on. Looking at his power, he was about to check CAM 1A again before his eyes caught sight of a white mask moving through the room, Mike couldn't help but watch before the cameras started to glitch. Mike flipped the tablet down as he heard the glitching sounds coming off the tablet. Mike was breathing heavily before the sound stopped. He brought himself to look at the cameras once more, flicking back to the show stage. Bonnie had moved. Panic flooded Mike's body as he pressed all the cameras, quickly skimming the rooms until he stopped at CAM 5. The silhouette of Bonnie was standing near the door. The room was obviously backstage with all the spare animatronic heads...and an endoskeleton sitting down on the table. It looked deactivated but Bonnie had moved. Mike went back to the show stage and saw that both Chica and Freddy were still there. They didn't move. Mike looked at the time, it was only 3am? This was going to be a long night. He couldn't waste any more power; being down at 45% power, he needed the power to last...he was worried about the white mask he saw before.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 3

The masked man walked into Pirate's Cove and stared at the purple curtain, this whole building looked dead and running out of business. Why keep a decaying building running? He had observed the day, the parties were the only reason the building seemed alive but when the children left...it turned back into a graveyard...He knew that there was something wrong with how this building was running, the simple fact that the animatronics themselves had some sort of new A.I. which allowed them to move and talk like they were just...human. Mr. Guy as he called himself really wanted this place to close down then why not do it now? Is he really trying to squeeze as much money out as possible from the restaurant?

"**Duh da dum dum dum duh dum dumdo, diddle di do dum doo dum diddly doon, dum dum diddly dum doom dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum**_,_" a mechanical voice sang. Static could be heard from the mask man's pocket. Pulling out a pair of headphones, he put them in his ears.

"_Hei...c-m- in!_" A muffled voice was heard through the headphones, muffled by the sound of static.

"Static interference on my end," Hei replied.

"_H-i_!" The line dropped. Hei took out his headphones as he looked at the purple curtain in the room. Hei turned to see that a pair of glowing golden eyes watching him. Hei didn't react; if he moved suddenly then the owner of the eyes would surly attack him. The animatronic behind the curtain watched him, trying to determine if he was another animatronic or a human. He wasn't dressed like a normal person would, not with a bullet proof trench coat, tight trousers while wearing a tight black tank top with a harness strapped on him and his belt wasn't what you would normally see, a contraption to help with his wires wasn't something people wore every day. His harness had holsters for his blades and a white mask on his face. The animatronic watched him before it blinked and looked at the camera before hiding back behind the curtain. Hei breathed a mental sigh of relief as he backed out the cove and back to finding out what's really going on here.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 3

Bonnie walked around the pizzeria, the night guard would be seeing him travelling down the left hand side of the restaurant but Bonnie was going to the way he wanted to. His favourite places were backstage and the supply closet but was spotted in the dining area and in the west hall as well as the corner it connects to. Bonnie was currently heading towards the supply closet, after the crash this morning, all three of the animatronics were concerned that it wasn't just them and the night guard. Bonnie caught a glimpse of the night guard before the door was slammed down in his face.

The night guard uniform suited him well, it fitted them all nicely. The night hat was on his head with strands of black hair looking scruffy poking out where the hat finished covering his head. That was mainly all he had caught before his attention went back to waiting for another chance to pounce on the guard to kill him. There was always a suit ready for Mr. Night guard to be stuffed into. He shouldn't have been out the suit anyway. It was against the rules! Humans never read the rules! It really irritated Bonnie on that level. Since it was night one though...Chica wasn't too fussed on catching the guard and he was panicking, flicking through the cameras trying to find the two animatronics wandering around. Foxy, that animatronic hid in Pirate's Cove and only made his appearance known on the second night onwards. There have been rare occasions when Foxy made his appearance known on the first night.

Bonnie opened the door to the closet and froze, seeing the mask greatly confused the bunny animatronic. He wasn't sure if this was a person or not, there was something about the mask which stirred unwanted feelings. Hei looked at Bonnie; he had tucked himself happily into the corner of the room to settle down to sleep. He probably should have waited for the night to be over when the animatronics returned to the stage; Bonnie stared at the masked man. He tried to see what it was. It looked human...but the face didn't look right, it wasn't blinking or even had eyes. Bonnie walked into the room and moved over to the masked man. The way he was hiding in the corner reminded Bonnie of a child, hiding or crying where no one will find them. He looked up at the camera, seeing that the camera wasn't watching him, he bent down to the masked man.

"_Are...you...okay?_" Bonnie asked the man, extending his paw forward to place on the shoulder. He reacted violently, bringing up a light-blue shining light; once Bonnie's paw was placed on the male's shoulder he felt a very strong sharp current flow through him. Bonnie felt his circuits altering and something felt strange. The electricity was strong enough to kill a human, but the animatronic seemed to rather enjoy the buzz of electricity. He felt his life returning back after a long while. The drive to kill the guard was stronger than ever. Whatever the masked man did, Bonnie liked it. The animatronics weren't always fully charged because they were on every second of the day and night. Bonnie always knew that the night guard wasn't wearing a suit like they were. Naughty endoskeletons always left themselves exposed to the surrounding area. Sure there was an endoskeleton sitting backstage but we were told that we shouldn't touch it as it was a spare part for when one of us break. The masked man gave Bonnie something which he wanted more. He wasn't sure what the masked man did but to give him more power.

"_How...did you do that?_" Bonnie asked; only to find that the masked man had escaped. The camera flicked on and Bonnie froze.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 3

Mike whimpered slightly when he saw Bonnie smiling up at the camera in the supply closet. Mike watched Bonnie for a few seconds before the cameras started to glitch. Mike panicked and checked both lights available to him. He panicked when he could hear Bonnie and Chica move down the corridors but couldn't see them as his cameras were glitching out on Mike. Checking the left light he met face to face with Bonnie once more, a sinister smile was plastered on his face. Mike screamed in fear as he slammed the door down, Bonnie tried to stop the door but it came down too quickly for him to stop. Mike jumped back into his chair and brought up the cameras again. 5 am, power 20% remaining. Mike breathed a sigh of relief. He checked on Chica, she had moved out from the restrooms and had returned back to the dinner area. Mike checked the light for Bonnie, he was still there, and Mike panicked slightly.

The tablet in his hands gave off a loud bell chime, similar to how the town clock strikes when reaching another hour. Mike jumped out of his skin before looking down at the tablet in his hands. 6 am. Mike's face lit up with excitement as he checked the tablet to see that Bonnie and Chica had returned back to their normal spot, returning back to looking as innocent animatronics like they had been before. The door opened by itself as Mike was free to leave. Getting up from his chair, he started to calm down; there wasn't any reason to be so panicked though...he could see why the advert was always in the paper. Who in their right mind would work in a building like this? Is it really worth risking your life to get some money? $120 at the end of the week really wasn't worth his life but...a job was a job. He needed the money. He couldn't just quit either since he badly needed the money to get anywhere in life. Mike got up from his seat and went to leave the building.

Reaching the main entrance Mike unlocked the doors. He was going to be returning for Night 2.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 3

Misaki drove into work; the night was quite peaceful without the usual meeting with BK-201 or hearing about his activation for a change. Misaki pulled up and park in the parking lot and got out of her car. Locking the car, she walked towards the police station and pushed open the door. Greeted with the familiar scent of coffee she felt that there was something wrong, she couldn't put her finger on it but it didn't feel right in the building. Reaching for the elevator, she pushed the button and waited.

"Misaki!" She turned to see her partner running up to her. A young male with blond hair and green eyes came running up to her.

"Is there something wrong Kono?" She asked him.

"Star BK-201 was active around 4:59 am. We tracked down where it was coming from and found out from the observatory that it was coming from an old Freddy Fazbear restaurant," he told her as he stood next to her, the lift door opened and they both walked inside.

"A Freddy Fazbear restaurant? Why would BK-201 go there?"

"I dunno, but I did some little digging around, it has quite a bad past. The disappearance of the children as well as the animatronic characters are rumoured to give off a foul odour."

"I'll visit the building later, at the moment, I'll do some digging today." She pressed the button on the lift. The doors closed and they headed up towards the office. She's going to have a long day.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Night one is over and Mike survived! I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you continue to look forward to future updates. If you really loved it and want more, leave a review and/or favourite or follow. That'll really help me out. Thank you. Bye~


	4. Investigations

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. I'm going to apologise now for how short the non-night chapters are. I'm finding it easier just to write the nights than writing the in-between parts like this. I already have Night 2 written and will be posted in a few days time or so.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Mike: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: Well, onto the chapter. Enjoy reading~

* * *

Chapter 4:

Investigations

Reaching the office, Misaki walked out from the lift, he team were already working away with smaller cases on contractor activity and left Misaki with the case of BK-201. They pitched in when she asked them to but her case was something that only she was determined to do. Of course, Misaki did other cases but BK-201's case was the case which fascinated her the most. Walking towards her desk, the other members of the police force greeted her and continued with their work. Misaki dragged the chair out from under the desk and sat herself down, already having news that BK-201 was located in a Freddy Fazbear restaurant. That company already had a dark history and it was only going to get worse now that BK-201 was there. She could only imagine how many more deaths were going to happen in the main building.

"Chief, is there something wrong?" Saito asked her. Misaki looked at her companion as she smiled slightly.

"Just BK-201 ran into an old case...a case no one managed to solve with evidence," she told him as she booted up the computer in front of her.

"Are you referring to the old Freddy Fazbear pizza incidents?" Saito asked her and she nodded. It was am old case but Misaki needed to know a lot about where she was going to be heading tonight. She knew that BK-201 was more active during the dark where he was harder to spot and being in a run-down building gave BK-201 more hiding spaces.

"Do we have anything on the history?" Misaki asked.

"We'll do some research and see what we can find." Saito smiled at Misaki before he sat down by his computer and booted it up. Misaki brought up the police data bank on her screen and got to work searching for anything related to Freddy Fazbear.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 4

Mr. Guy headed straight towards the backstage room to see that the spare animatronic was still in the same position; they didn't kill Mike this time. Mr. Guy felt a small sigh of relief seeing this. He needed to keep the company going as long as it could so that he could squeeze the last few yes out from the children's parents here. As long as the animatronics didn't kill Mike before they closed down officially then he didn't need to fork out for the carpets to be bleached and cleaned which resulted in a day or two for the whole cleaning progress. The animatronics needed to be cleaned then too and it was just messy and sticky. At least Mike wasn't dead yet but he needed to have another go at the animatronics before they tried something else for the night because Mike managed his power and kept them out.

"Still no sign of the golden bear...at least that's one good thing," Mr. Guy told himself. It took a lot to get Mr. Guy nervous and he had only seen the golden bear a few times and each time unnerved him more and more. He wasn't sure why, but that bear was always...thinking...plotting something dark behind his back. It was the suit used to kill the children so that was probably why; the hatred still lingered in the suit which the killer had used. Because of this the suit seemed to move without the use of the endoskeleton kept backstage. After all...the golden Freddy was the original mascot in the very first Fazbear restaurant, Fazbear Family Diner. Having a golden bear was silly and it was then changed to the brown furred Freddy that everyone knew and loved. He walked towards the stage before opening hours started.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 4

"And then when this light blue aura-type thing appeared and I grabbed it, I just felt this huge amount of power flow through me. It was like getting recharged!" Bonnie told both Chica and Freddy who were listening closely. There was a crash from the kitchen when no one was in the kitchen and now what sounded like a battery was spotted last night, there was an explanation but the animatronics didn't understand what was going on. Chica looked at the cupcake on the place in her left wing and frowned slightly. Freddy took notice and turned to face the chicken.

"Is there something wrong, Chica," Freddy asked his companion. She wasn't even sure what she saw last night.

"Just...my memory banks stirred when I saw what looked to be the marionette around the restaurant," Chica said as the cupcake blinked at her.

"Yes, but the marionette was destroyed along with our toy counterparts, you know that," Freddy places his paw on Chica's shoulder, squeezing slightly. She smiled; Freddy always knew how to cheer up his two companions when something was bringing them down. Bonnie smiled behind Freddy which made Chica's smile wider.

"Maybe one of us should go and see Foxy?" Bonnie asked the other two animatronics.

"We've still got time before t-"

"Before we open?" Mr. Guy interrupted Freddy. Both Bonnie and Chica jumped slightly as they weren't expecting Mr. Guy to be here so soon. He looked at the three animatronics standing in front of him and smiled. "I'm surprised that Mike isn't dead yet. Congratulations on not killing him too quickly."

"Can...We go and see Foxy...?" Bonnie asked Mr. Guy.

"Just be back here before opening hours." He told them before he walked off. The animatronics watched him leave before they jumped off stage and headed towards Pirate Cove.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 4

Hei took off his mask, he had a bad feeling about the animatronics but he couldn't exactly get down from the ceiling and take a nose around. The ceiling was a safe place to be in since he wasn't detected yet and the cameras couldn't look at him directly. He could only copy the animatronics and show his mask at night. If he got caught Misaki was sure to come and catch him, at least if he acted in the dark, he could hide more. Replacing the tile on the ceiling, Hei made his move along the top. He knew his way to Pirate Cove and was going to spy on the animatronics a bit more. There wasn't much to stop him. He stopped when he heard someone talking though. Fingering around the tiles, he found another loose tile and got his fingers under it, lifting it up to get blinded by light. He stopped for a while to let his eyes adjust before he went to look.

"Mike may have survived the first night...but what's to stop them getting more aggressive?"

"It isn't like we can afford to hire a mechanic to fix them." Mr. Guy told another worker.

"I know...but if they could get fixed..."

"No, they can't be fixed." And with that, Mr. Guy walked away. Hei put the tile back down and continued his way to Pirate Cove. It wasn't hard to find when he could easily hear the animatronic voice box talking.

"Ye got to be kidding me," Hei heard a new animatronic voice. He could only assume that it was the fox animatronic.

"No, I swear," Bonnie's voice came out and Hei fingered the tiles to see if he can find a lose one. He could hear them loud and clear but he wanted to see them to. See how they worked all together with the fox all damaged.

"I saw the' masked thing too."

"Foxy, you're more alert than all of us are. Tell us what you think it is," Freddy politely spoke.

"Ay, lad. It appears to be human, the scurvy dog got somethin' else in it. Look like Marionette."

"He touched me and gave me electricity," Bonnie said.

"Humans can't do that though..." Chica sighed.

"He be one with electricity," Foxy said before he looked up at the ceiling. He saw the tile close on the ceiling.

* * *

Hei: Sheldon The Whale - You'll have to wait for Night 2, Night 3 will probably be written soon as well. FireCacodemon gets very enthusiastic about writing the nights seeing how much can be done during the nights than during the day. Glad to have your support for the story.

FireCacodemon: TheMysteriousOtaku - I can see him passing off as a animatronic...but that might be because I had a dream with Hei being an animartonic. ^^; oh well, funny how ideas slip into stories.

Mike: DarkerThanEvanescence - FireCacodemon wouldn't leave out a detail like that. *Scratches the back of his head.*

FireCacodemon: sammie - Published~

Freddy: As FireCacodemon stated already, the next chapter is already written and will be published soon. We wouldn't mind having a review, favourite, follow as it shows support for the story. Thank you.


	5. Night 2

FireCacodemon: I've been dying to post this chapter up since I finished it before chapter 4. I'll do my best to make the 'day' chapters more interesting for those who are interested in them but the night chapters are probably going to be the longest since it's a night and a lot can happen in them.

Bonnie: Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5:

Night 2

Mike slowly walked up to the restaurant once more, his second night was here and he wasn't feeling any better than he was on the first night. The only thing he knew was better...was that he knew what he should be expecting. He knew that the animatronics moved and that he had door lights to stop them from entering the room to kill him. He would have felt more confident if he never saw the masked figure in the building too...and then when Bonnie seemed to have a huge power boost and probably would have become more active thanks to something. He couldn't help but feel more nervous this night than he did with any other night. He could handle two of the three animatronics making their way towards him with the look of blood lust and pure hatred. He wasn't even sure what was going on, but what happened here wasn't good.

"Why am I even coming back?" Mike asked himself as he pushed open the door to the restaurant and walked inside. The cleaners looked like they had just finished their job and were packing away everything that they had used. The smell of pizza and cleaning products filled Mike's nose as he walked in further. The cleaners just looked up at him as he walked past them, he had to reach the office before it reached midnight or they'll get him and the cleaners before they had the chance to leave. Mike ran down the corridors to his office before anything could go wrong. He glanced down at his clock. "Only 11:55, I've got five minutes to calm down." Mike looked at the poster and went over to the poster. Mike reached up for Freddy's nose and squeezed it on the poster, a clown squeak was heard. Mike smiled as he squeezed the nose a bit more as he was starting to feel calm. There was something about the childish squeaking noise from the poster which brought his panic down. For once he was glad something was with him that calmed him down. He hoped that it'll help in the future nights.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 5

A blue car drove up to the restaurant and parked outside. The car died down when the engine was switched off by Misaki; she looked at the building in front of her. It was amazing how it was still standing after everything that it had been through since the beginning. There wasn't really much hope for the company yet it was still milking out as much money as possible before it had to shut down for good. BK-201 was inside and she was going to catch him, despite the fact that everyone was telling her that going there would be a mistake. If BK-201 was in there then she wasn't going to back down for a single second, she was going to remove the mask from his face and see the face under it. She needed to see who it was, she held suspicion about Li but she couldn't rule him out as a possibility...even though she wanted to so much. She needed to clear Li's name once and for all that he wasn't BK-201. Misaki unbuckled herself from her car and turned to open the car door. She needed to step out and get in there before she was too late and the doors were locked shut for the night. She knew that the night guard would be in there but the doors would be locked, locking the guard in there until their duty was done.

Walking towards the restaurant doors, she could feel that something was off. The building was giving off a bad aura but she knew the murders had taken place with the Fazbear Entertainment Company so she just shrugged it off and pushed open the doors. Thankfully the tour she had during the day gave her enough insight of the building. The building just looked a lot creepier during the night than it had done during the day. The fact that there was limited light was another issue, even for the night guard to work here. She walked straight forward towards the Show Stage room, it wasn't a surprise to see the three animatronics standing where they should be...motionless. They did look a little creepy in Misaki's eyes but she needed to talk to the night guard. She made her way to the office. It wasn't midnight yet so she had a small bit of time to talk to him.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 5

Hei heard footsteps coming his way, he froze. Sure he was surrounded by the purple curtain and a pirate themed stage with a pirate fox who stared at him last...this morning but he was powered down and...Broken? His jaw looked damaged and if Hei looked close enough, he could just about see that the teeth were still stained with a brown-dark red substance. As much as he half-regretted hiding behind the curtains with a damaged animatronic, there was something about this fox-looking one which caught his attention. He had already had a close encounter with the large purple bunny animatronic but had escaped. During the work hours of the day, Hei took it on himself to hide in the ceiling of the building and when the cooks weren't looking, steal some pizza for himself. It wasn't the best pizza, but food is food. It gave him energy in order to live and keep himself quiet without his stomach loudly growing demanding food. He watched the animatronics perform again during the day; they didn't seem like anything compared to how they acted during the night. Sure during the very early hours when the children weren't here and it was just the staff, they showed that they had an advance AI and it interested Hei but...he still couldn't show himself. It was bad enough that he was caught by two different animatronics, they didn't attack him or anything like that but they did stare...Thinking...About what, he didn't know.

'_The guard is already here...so who else came here?_' Hei thought to himself, his mind jumped to Misaki but he really hoped that she didn't come here just to catch him. He knew that he was wrong.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 5

Mike felt calm as he backed away from the poster. The animatronics weren't active yet but he only had about two minutes before they would be 'waking up' and coming to try and kill him. His mind drifted back to the phone, it had run yesterday...this morning telling him about what needed to be done and everything. Gave him hints about how to survive the night and at the time, a comforting voice. It was only until after the call ended that they became active. He wasn't even sure what was going on with the animatronics but then again...there was something about that mask which scared him more. He tensed when he heard footsteps coming to the office...heels?

"Are you the night guard here?" Mike snapped his attention towards the left door, Misaki stood in the doorway. Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm the night guard. Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"Ye-" Mike's watched beeped, he looked down. Midnight had come. "Yes, you can help me. I've got some questions which need answering," Misaki finished her sentence this time. She watched as Mike grabbed the tablet and pulled it up. 99% and the three animatronics were still in their starting positions. Mike smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry miss," Mike said before the phone rang, startling both Mike and Misaki as they weren't expecting the phone to go off so suddenly.

"Who is ca-" Misaki began to ask before the answering machine took the call.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.__"_ The answering machine replayed the message.

Mike froze in shock, there's ANOTHER animatronic?! Something else which was going to spring to life and attack!? Mike went pale, bringing back up the tablet he had before, he flicked through the cameras, Chica had already moved from the stage causing Mike to panic more. He flicked through more of the cameras to find where she was, tapping CAM 1.B gave him the answer. Chica stared at the camera with her beak open; Mike could just about see the teeth of the metal endoskeleton through the beak, making Mike pale more.

Misaki watched the male panic in front of her. The message was weird that he had received but by how much it had made the security guard panic wasn't something she was expecting. Freddy and his friends become more active? The animatronics become active at night? No, this was just BK-201's doing...playing with electrical equipment and then making them turn on. It had to be a joke, right? She watched as Mike put the tablet down for a moment and looked at Misaki. He needed to explain what was going on but she needed to explain to him why she was there with him instead of being away from the building. Misaki was about to say something before Mike picked up the tablet again and went to check on it again. She felt slightly irritated that the guard was just watching cameras but it was his job.

"Sorry, I'm Mike Schmidt, I'll answer any questions you have." He offered his hand towards her. Misaki smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"Misaki Kirihara, a police officer hunting down a criminal who has taken refuge in this building."

"Ah, sorry that I'm re-" he stopped as carnival music played suddenly through the halls. Mike visibly jumped in his skin; Misaki gave him a worried look. This couldn't be healthy for him.

"What...did the message mean?" Misaki asked. Mike brought up the tablet once more and started to flick through the cameras, Misaki looked over his shoulder to see the screen. Her eyes widened when she saw an animatronic poking his head out from behind the curtains. A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared up at the camera screen. Foxy was awake.

"Why are you here at night?" Mike asks Misaki quickly, his panic was rising at the thought that he might end up causing her death as well as his own death if he didn't pay attention to the cameras or the blind spots.

THUD...THUD...THUD...The sound of heavy footsteps echoed into the office. Mike moved past Misaki and gently pushed her into the room, moving his hand he pressed the LIGHT button. The light turned on outside to reveal the large purple bunny with a smile on his face, a thirst for blood in his eyes. Mike and Misaki screamed and Mike slammed his hand on the DOOR button. KACHUNK! The door dropped. Mike switched off the light, he didn't even see Bonnie move off stage once. Yet Bonnie was at the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Misaki tried to calm herself down. This was worse than being in the same battle field as BK-201; a friendly singing animal had come to the office with the aura of pure hatred for Mike. Something wasn't right here!

"The phone call...Freddy and his friends become more active...they're left in a free-roaming mode at night!" Mike yelled as he failed to contain his fear. He was so glad that the tablet was off and that the only drain of power was the door. It wasn't even 1 am and Bonnie had paid him a visit.

"They have a free-roaming mode?" Misaki asked him. Mike nodded; he knew that he needed to explain what had happened on the first night. Mike explained about what happened on the first night with the animatronics, how Bonnie suddenly came to having more power and probably would have killed him if it didn't turn to 6 am. Misaki listened carefully, what really caught her attention was the mask that Mike spoke of. She knew that BK-201 was there and with his ability...it wouldn't have made any difference to the animatronics. It really would only give them more power in a power-limited building. Through the story, Mike was checking the cameras and making sure that the other animatronics didn't get into the office.

2:30Am and 59% power was remaining, Misaki and Mike remained in the office. Foxy was ready to make a run for it while Bonnie and Chica were both in the dining room. Chica was looking at the camera while Bonnie had his back to the camera. Misaki had managed to help Mike keep more power to the building, it was best not to run out of power since they had both heard that Freddy becomes more active in the dark. Misaki couldn't help but think about BK-201, he works better in the dark and that's what this building is. Mike flicked through the cameras before his face went white.

"SLAM THAT DOOR DOWN!" Mike yelled; Misaki quickly slammed the door down confused.

"Who came?" Misaki questioned Mike.

"The fox..." Mike whimpered slightly. Bang, bang, bang, bang...silence. Foxy slammed his hand on the door stealing a bit of power which caused Mike to panic more. Misaki checked the light before opening the door. She didn't hear footsteps but it was better to check than letting the animatronic getting in and stuffing them both into suits. This was worse than finding BK-201 in the streets and then getting attacked. Misaki took the tablet off Mike and brought up CAM 2.B and froze.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 5

Hei stood in front of a poster in the west hallway. The poster had a close up of Freddy Fazbear with alterations involving golden fur and eyeless. Hei walked up to the poster, examining the poster Hei grew confused. There was a poster but it was a happier version, Freddy holding a microphone while looking like he was getting ready to sing, this seemed more sinister. Hei tilted his head slightly in confusion but advanced towards the poster. He lifted his hand up and reached for the poster and placed his hand on the poster. A child's giggle echoed through the room before the nose on the golden bear wiggled and moved in the poster. Hei backed away from the poster as Golden Freddy started to emerge from the poster; the head emerged first before the rest of the body emerged. Hei backed up as the golden version of the mascot emerged through the poster and flopped onto the ground under the poster.

Cautiously, Hei walked towards Golden Freddy and soon kneeled down to the bear's level. The golden fur was old, decaying at the slightest of touch. Hei carefully lifted up Golden Freddy's head as two tiny white lights formed in the blackness of the suit. The bear locked eyes on Hei and wiggled his nose once more; he was rewarded with a small chuckle from Hei. Hei picked up the animatronic and put it in a sitting position in order to get a better look at the animatronic. The head hung on the right hand side of his suit. The same childish giggle was heard once more as the animatronic began to move on its own. Hei quickly backed up away from Golden Freddy.

"_Well, what have we here?_" Golden Freddy spoke with a whisper. Hei didn't say anything; he could just easily give the animatronic a spark and flee like he did with the large purple bunny animatronic. Hei remained quiet, if he talked then there was a chance that he was going to be found out by Misaki. He had a hunch that she was in the office with the security guard now and that he was keeping them both safe. "_I've muted the camera, they can't hear us._" The bear told Hei.

"Why should I trust you?" Hei asked. Golden Freddy looked up at the camera and nodded. The camera was off, as much as the night guard wanted to watch, there was a power limit and with the sound of heavy footsteps further down the hall, Bonnie was making his move towards the office.

"_Smart question, how to reply with a smart answer..._" Golden Freddy pondered. Just by looking at the masked man in front of him reminded him of the marionette, the same type of mask. Black eyes and a painted smile for the design, the bear couldn't tell if the masked man was really a human or another animatronic like him and the others. If it was a human, then he'll just have to keep him for himself, his suit wasn't like the others and he didn't need an endoskeleton to work him. Hei waited for an answer while getting ready to shock and run. "_Trust is in everything, if you choose to trust or not is up to you._"

"That didn't answer my question."

"_Not everyone can see my poster on the wall,_" Golden Freddy told him seriously. Hei paused.

"Why were you in a poster?" Hei asked.

"_I think you'll find it is my turn to ask you something._"

"Go on then?"

"_Why do you look like the marionette?_" Hei wasn't sure how he should answer this question. Seeing as he didn't have any clue what the marionette was or even how he related to it.

"Marionette...? What's that?" Hei asked Golden Freddy.

"_Just looks then, never mind. What are you?_"

"That's personal." Hei wanted to leave, this animatronic was starting to creep Hei out, he wasn't even sure why. He was the Black Reaper; he was a known for being the most feared contractor in the world, companies in different countries dread when he appeared and caused hell in their country. He could easily kill without a second thought, it was his nature and that was how it was going to stay. He was a criminal, he knew what he was...but when asked the question...he froze. Why did the question make him freeze? He would never know but he knew one thing, he needed to leave, now. Hei went to make his move; since Golden Freddy wasn't touching him so getting away would be easier. Hei shuffled backwards as he got himself ready to run, just like Foxy would do. Golden Freddy giggled and reached for Hei.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 5

Mike and Misaki were in a slight panic; both Chica and Bonnie were camping outside the office, draining the power. Misaki flicked the light on to see Chica staring straight at Mike; Mike turned the light on his side to see Bonnie's shadow. Mike brought up the tablet to check on what Foxy was doing. Foxy had retreated back to Pirate Cove to hide behind the curtain. He had knocked twice draining a total of 7% of the battery. Freddy didn't move or change which both Mike and Misaki were grateful for before they both heard heavy footsteps on both sides of the office. Bonnie and Chica were leaving; they got tired of staying by the door and went to leave. Mike and Misaki both smiled as they opened up the doors finally getting the power level back down to a suitable level. Mike brought up the tablet once more just as the clock moved to 5 am, just this hour left.

"Check CAM 2.B please?" Misaki asked him, Mike nodded and checked the camera. The poster had returned to normal with no sigh of the other animatronic or the masked man who was present in the room.

"Empty," he told her. Her eyes widened and snatched the tablet off Mike and flicked through the cameras, there was no sign of either Golden Freddy or BK-201. Looking down at the power, she checked on Foxy who still remained hidden behind the curtains before turning the tablet off once more. "The only annoying thing is that we can't turn the fan off." Misaki couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's true...We need the light but we don't need the fan as much."

"Thanks...for helping me through the night," Mike said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You've actually helped me, I know that my target is here and you've shed some light on what happens during the night shift, also actually letting me understand the first call you got and this night." It had been a roller coaster ride before Mike checked the cameras once more. He quickly slammed the left door shut as he saw Foxy running down the corridor, stealing 11% power. 6 Am had arrived much to Mike and Misaki's relief. The door retracted back up in the ceiling letting both Mike and Misaki use the left hand side.

"I'm going to go, please...don't come back here," Mike gave her a pleading look. Misaki shook her head.

"I can't until BK-201 comes out from hiding here and I catch him," Misaki said as she started to head out the right-hand side of the office. Mike nodded, already having an idea that Misaki might be checking out the kitchen, the only camera which didn't work in the whole building. Chica had often entered the kitchen and cluttered around there. Half of the time she was there or in the dining area. It was better than having her camping outside the office door like she had done in the night. Bonnie had camped a few times before growing bored and leaving.

Walking down the east side of the building she looked around, she walked past the usual place for the list of rules to be before she froze. Turning her head she saw what looked like a newspaper clipping. It didn't say the time, paper or date that it was produced from the press but it was better than nothing. She could take it back to the police station and dig deeper into the Freddy Fazbear history, no matter how dark it was.

_**Kids vanish at local pizzeria – bodies not found.**_

_Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

_Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust._

Misaki brought out a pen and some paper and quickly jotted down what the newspaper article said, once it had been recorded she looked back at the newspaper clip to find that it had been replaced by the list of rules once more. She frowned but continued on her way to the kitchen.

Pushing open the kitchen door she was welcomed by the sight of pots, pans and other cooking utensils were scattered all over the ground and the counter tops. The cooking ingredients were still where they were but the utensils weren't. Misaki looked around the room, the ovens weren't too old like she had expected. She looked around before she saw the camera; it had been attacked with a few strands of yellow fur sticking off it. Chica was the reason that the camera was damaged and broken. Misaki shook her head; the animatronics really had their own personality. Her eyes fell on an animatronic suit tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. She walked towards the suit before she realised that it was the animatronic that was with BK-201. From what Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were like, she was nervous around this one. Bending down to get on the suits level she reached forward to grab the shoulder. Bringing the suit forward, the suit was zipped up.

"Misaki, come on!" She heard Mike call from the entrance. Misaki couldn't stay here longer, getting up from the kitchen floor she left the kitchen and headed towards the entrance. She met Mike there and the two left together. Both of them were followed by a child's giggle.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's the second night finished. Misaki's now part of the night shift with Mike.

Golden Freddy: Sheldon the Whale - Oh, the animatronics have their own little animatronic life. Each of us have our stories which need to be finished. *Giggles.* FireCacodemon might not be around to start writing the next chapter. FireCacodemon's hiding from any Hei fans out there who are reading this. This chapter wasn't in his favour.

*FireCacodemon's backed into a corner.*

Golden Freddy: Leave a review, follow or a favourite if you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter. *Giggles before he fades.*


	6. The Unwanted Family Reunion

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Hunting a Contractor, Hunting by Animatronics. Darker Than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura while Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 6:

The Unwanted Family Reunion

Misaki returned back to the police station and went back to her office, pulling out the small notebook from her pocket; flicking through the book before she turned to the newspaper clipping she saw in the night. Now she knew what type of mystery she was looking for it was going to be easier to find on the computer. She ignored the other members of her team and moved towards her desk, sitting down on the chair she booted up the computer and waited. Her team couldn't help but watch her, already knowing that if she was in this mood...then something had come up and she wasn't going to leave it until it was sorted. They had seen this many times with the case of BK-201 so it was best to leave Misaki alone while she was in this state. It was even a struggle to get her to talk to others or even to get her off the computer.

Saito sat down next to her and watched as Misaki pulled up the different files on the previous news report linked to Freddy Fazbear co. The reports of the missing children, the fact that the killer was caught and sentenced meant that the case was pretty closed as it was. The bodies were the only missing link. The only puzzle left to fit was where the children's bodies were since they were never found. Parents complained about the suits and the odour and mucus around the eyes of the suits. Misaki could have believed the suits were where the children's bodies were stuffed into the animatronic suits as there was evidence to support it...but something didn't add up in her mind. That was the fact that another bear-animatronic which was brought into the equation, the articles did say that the killer had used a Freddy Fazbear suit, some pictures in the office also had a yellow bear with them...linking back to the Golden Bear she found in the kitchen in the morning.

"Chief, is there something wrong?" Saito asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, nothing's wrong." Misaki replied; Saito knew that there was something wrong.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 6

The three animatronics could feel that something was wrong. Was it the fact that the members of staff were talking in hushed voices over something which brought them fear? Freddy stayed on stage, being in his normal position while Chica and Bonnie wandered off. The bear was far more interested in what's caused the workers to look over their shoulder every few seconds. Even Freddy himself had felt that there was something wrong but after feeling that...the masked man didn't show up again but he didn't hear the scream of pain of an endoskeleton getting into their suit. The night guard was still around and alive. Freddy continued to silently watch the people around him before he saw Mr. Guy coming towards him.

"Do you have any idea why your 'brother' is here?" He asked the show stage bear. Freddy's eyes darkened at the mention of his brother.

"Golden Freddy isn't my brother," Freddy growled as he finally moved from his original spot to turn to face his boss.

"I can deal with a pizza going missing since we make lots every day. But when the PAST comes back to bite me, guess who's going to get the blame?" He smiled. Freddy looked down, remembering the bite of '87 and who caused it. was present at the bite of '87 along with their toy counterparts and their two special animatronics. and the Marionette were friends back then and the most feared two animatronics due to 's ability to fade in and out like he's not real caused trouble too for the night guards. If was out, then they were in trouble.

"The company," Freddy responded to the question.

"Good, Foxy is already out of order. Don't make me put another one out of order!" And with that Mr. Guy left Freddy. Freddy jumped off stage and walked backstage where was stored, he needed to talk to the bear to find out what game he was playing.

Freddy pushed open the door leading to the back stage and saw Golden Freddy sitting where the animatronic normally sat. His face turned into a scowl as he walked towards the golden furred bear, Golden Freddy lifted up his head towards Freddy, and a sick smile grew on the bear's face.

"Well, been a long while brother. Too long in fact," the golden bear giggled with the same childish giggle he acquired after the murders took place.

"Just fade out of existence like you normally do."

"Oh, where's the fun in that?"

"You did so before."

"I can't fade without leaving my toy behind~" He spoke with a childish voice.

"You don't get toys."

"I'm not given toys like you, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are given...I have to take my toys from you. The marionette look-a-like, he never belonged to you so I claimed him."

"Weren't you two friends?"

"This look-a-like set me free~"

* * *

Golden Freddy: Sheldon The Whale - I take pride in my personality. If I've killed this...Hei character, what will you do?

FireCacodemon: Glad you're enjoying the chapters. As well as Mike and Misaki working together during the nights.

*Golden Freddy giggles.*

FireCacodemon: Well, that's it for now. Take care readers.


	7. Night 3

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. Darker Than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura while Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Sorry for the wait, I've just got a really bad cough and it's been keeping me awake at night. My nose is letting me breath once more but with the coughing I'm feeling like I'll cough up some lungs or something soon. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D

* * *

Chapter 7:

Night 3

Mike pushed open the doors to the Freddy Fazbear restaurant; his whole body was tense as he returned back to work for another night...or possibly his last night alive. The sound of a car driving up caught his attention, turning around to see a nice blue car and a former pal once the car was nice and parked. He felt slightly better seeing Misaki had come back for another night. In her hands were files and paper work, he assumed from work during the day. He didn't care; it was great to have another face in the restaurant, someone else who can help keep an eye on the animatronics and react quickly if Foxy came running out from Pirate Cove. Just having Misaki here now was starting to reduce the fear he was feeling in his body.

"Hey," Mike gave an awkward wave to her.

"Good evening Mike, how has your day been?" She asked him with a small smile on her face. She had spent the majority of the day shuffling through the files and new articles on the restaurant. A long day but she needed to close the case about the five missing children. How the killer got into the restaurant, used a yellow Freddy Fazbear suit and lured children backstage, only for them to be killed by their favourite band member. That must have been painful due to the betrayal and also the stabbing or whatever happened to their bodies, the most likely cause of death was being stuffed into the suits themselves.

"It's been good, it could have been better without the nightmare." Misaki nodded in understanding, she didn't sleep well either after the events of the night. BK-201 with what she could assume as the killer's choice of costume wasn't the best combination. There was also the fact that she didn't seem him after the night they didn't see or hear of someone in the building.

"I know what you mean about the nightmare," she admitted. Mike nodded as the two of them got ready for the night shift.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 7: Night 3

Golden Freddy was rummaging around in the back stage; there were more than one music box that Freddy had. He needed to act quickly before the night started or he was going to have to retreat back to the kitchen where the camera was broken thanks to Chica. Hiding was something that Golden Freddy hated the most. It was boring, you needed to really think about your actions and any possible consequence that might happen and it was just a mess. Golden Freddy didn't think like that...but he knew someone who did. The endoskeleton he caught last night was coming in handy for him, feeling the strong support that the endoskeleton was giving him. Sure, it looked like marionette but it wasn't. That puppet was long gone, not here in this building. It was just abandoned like the others were and Golden Freddy's 'friends' and himself were here together. Sure he was mainly stuck in the poster but he won't be stuck for longer. As long as he kept the endoskeleton inside his suit, he couldn't be forced to enter the poster once more. Stuffing the endoskeleton inside his suit was a very smart idea. He felt a small buzz, it was midnight.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 7: Night 3

Mike and Misaki were both in the office with Mike letting Misaki sit down on the desk while Mike stayed on the chair. The tablet was already in his hand but he was waiting for the phone call. It was already past midnight and Misaki was busy scribbling away in her files. The tablet was switched on and showed the show stage, all three were still there, good. Mike checked Pirate Cove, Foxy didn't make a move yet, tonight was starting off good before the phone rang. Both he and Misaki jumped out of their skin before the chuckled slightly. The phone rang for a while before the answering machine picked up the call and played the message out loud.

"_Hello, hello? Her you're doing great! Most people don't last this long..._" The message started.

"What do you mean?" Mike panicked slightly while Misaki gave him a stern look, telling him to keep quiet. "_I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died..._" the message continued.

Mike looked through the cameras to see that Chica was the only one who had moved and she had moved towards the dining area. She stared at the camera with her beak open. "_Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._" Both Misaki and Mike paled at that comment. Weren't things real enough as it is? No, three of the four animatronic characters were active. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy...Freddy was yet to be active.

"Wh-wh-what do you th-th-think that me-means?" Mike stuttered in fear. Mike could just feel himself slipping and the animatronics getting in and dragging both him and Misaki to death's door. The animatronics were going to get in and both of them will be stuffed into suits while the cleaners the following morning were going to have a lot of trouble.

"Freddy...will be active tonight," Misaki told him.

"Freddy...will be active...tonight..." Mike repeated Misaki's words.

"_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught ant want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!..._" The phone message continued playing. "_You know, go limp._"

"How's that going to help?" Mike asked, checking the cameras to find the Foxy was already peeking out. Bonnie had remained on the stage with Freddy and Chica was already in the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans clattering around and clanking gave them the knowledge where she was. "_Then there's a chance that they'll think that you're an empty costume instead..._"

"How would that be better?" Misaki couldn't help but ask. "_Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work..._" Misaki sighed. "It would probably feel worse." Mike nodded in agreement. "_Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um...Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._" And with that, Mike checked the door light to see that Chica was right up in the glass window. Both Mike and Misaki screamed before the door came down with a loud SLAM!

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 7: Night 3

Golden Freddy lifted up an old music box which he found with Freddy's other music boxes. A smile was plastered on the bear's face before he felt a kick from the inside of his costume. The endoskeleton was waking up inside and just from the first kick; this one was made for fighting. Before Golden Freddy could do anything he felt his back tear open as the endoskeleton's gloved hand forced its way out trying to grip onto something to pull the rest of the body out. Feeling around, it grabbed hold of the shelf the arm started to emerge. Golden Freddy started to panic; the endoskeleton was escaping from his suit and if that happened then Golden Freddy wouldn't feel as alive as he was feeling now.

"Damn it!" The bear roared in frustration as more energy was drained out of his body. The endoskeleton forced its way out of his suit and near enough flopped on the ground. Golden Freddy reached towards the endoskeleton but a sharp kick in the arm with a small cracking sound, like it was a human arm in the suit. Golden Freddy felt weird in the arm, he was just a suit but he felt like something was broken inside of his arm. The endoskeleton faced Golden Freddy before it reached towards the music box, snatching it out the bear's paws and quickly fled from backstage. "Oh, we'll play your game of tag, endoskeleton."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 7: Night 3

Freddy watched as Bonnie waved at him and hopped off the stage and moved into the dining area camera view. Freddy heard the roar of his golden counterpart and knew what he needed to do. He needed Golden Freddy forced back into the poster where he came from and then to kill the endoskeleton sitting in the office...there was also the confusion that Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had found while the first two nights happened. A white masked thing was running around the restaurant and Golden Freddy said that he was released by something...Freddy needed to catch that thing too and store it away so it couldn't do any more damage. Seeing that the camera was off the show stage, Freddy made his move. Once off the stage his suit automatically gave out a hallowed, distorted laugh. The lights soon grew dimmer which covered Freddy in darkness. His eyes gave off a glowing tiny light which could easily be missed on the cameras if one didn't know where he was standing. He felt himself being watched by something. He wasn't alone in the dining area and it made him slightly nervous. The camera light blinked on and started to turn to pan around the room. Freddy remained motionless while he waited for the camera to die back down again, their servos locked up when the cameras were switched on in the room which made them freeze. The only one who was glitched enough was Foxy when he was sprinting; the momentum wouldn't let him stop until he reached the office and filled his duty of catching and putting the endoskeleton back into its costume. Once the camera was off, he felt his body unlock and he become free to move once more.

A jingle was soon heard playing making Freddy freeze once more. He had heard the melody many times back in the old restaurant with the Marionette and the more 'child-friendly' animatronics. Pop goes the weasel was playing in music box form. It wasn't constantly looping while being played like the Marionette had it done. Freddy quickly turned around to come face-to-face with the white mask in which the other three animatronics had caught glimpses at. The masked being was cranking the music box which played pop goes the weasel, Freddy felt analysing eyes scanning over him through the mask.

"You hide in the darkness, don't you?" A cold voice questioned the robotic bear.

"Who are you?" Freddy questioned, fear wasn't programmed into his AI.

"You're after the two endoskeletons in the office, aren't you?" He asked, ignoring Freddy's question.

"And you if you're an endoskeleton too...but...you don't feel or look like one?" The masked being looked up at the camera in the room. Seeing that it wasn't active he reached up and slowly removed his mask, while keeping an eye on the camera.

"No, I'm a robot, just like you." Upon removing the mask, Freddy saw bits of wire and metal sticking out from his face. The eyes were that of a robotic design with the glowing red pupil directly in the middle of the eyes. A few stray bits of wire gave off a few sparks every so often. "I'm a robot too...but I'm more advanced to look human. My AI's at a high enough level to imitate a human and their behaviour which allows me to hide among humans," he told Freddy. Freddy nodded in understanding. He understood why the robot had to wear a mask now, so that he could hide among humans on the outside world.

"You should get yourself repaired."

"I would have done so...if I wasn't hunted by the police."

"The police are after you?"

"Yes, I'm...illegal."

"Freddy!" Chica squawked as she walked into the room, clearly the door was slammed onto her face once more. Either the endoskeletons were getting good or they were just slacking. It wasn't long before they heard Foxy running down the corridor to try and reach the office. Freddy looked at Chica along with the upgraded robot. She looked at them both confused but soon shrugged it off went to sulk.

"Door got slammed in your face again?" Freddy asked Chick, she nodded.

"Yes, who's this one?" Chica asked poking the new robot in the room.

"He's a robot just like us." Chica observed the new robot before she smiled. The robot put his mask back on as the camera flicked on.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 7: Night 3

Honk.

Mike felt himself relax after squeezing the poster. Bonnie was by the door and Foxy was poking his head out from the curtain. Misaki was left with the cameras and with the time at 4:30 am, they only had an hour and thirty minutes left before they were free to return back home. Misaki's paper work was all about the missing children. The simple fact that their bodies haven't been discovered was something that had concerned her to no ends. The thought of their parents who grieved over the loss of their child was something that not many people could handle with. If they were on their own then she feared that some had already taken their own lives or something else had gone bad. Mentally unstable parents were the worst to help when they were too stimulated to be helped. Misaki flicked the cameras on to the dining area and froze. BK-201 was there with Chica...and a small pair of glowing eyes. She realised that it was Freddy but the three of them together raised questions (not that she didn't have enough questions anyway) about what the animatronics were going to do. They had BK-201 in their sight and they looked like they were reacting to him like he was an animatronic like they were. So there was something that they saw which she didn't see? Was there something extra to BK-201 that she wasn't aware of? She knew that his ability was related to electricity but that was about it.

"How are things looking?" Mike asked after checking the light for Bonnie. The bunny had wandered off once more and the door was able to be opened without any worries from the animatronics getting in.

"Just...BK-201 with the animatronics..." Misaki muttered before putting the tablet down to look at Mike.

"So...who is this BK-201?" Mike asked, not sure if he had already asked that question but wouldn't hurt to have a friendly reminder on what else was running through the building.

"Classified," Misaki said quickly in response to Mike's question.

"What happens here stays here...I mean, after I leave my shift I don't talk about this place to anyone." Misaki had to give that a think; she had already told Li about BK-201 and the fact that she might not be around the following day if she got caught by BK-201. Could she really tell someone else from the outside world about the most feared contractor in existence? He was powerful too, someone who shouldn't be taken lightly. Was it really safe telling Li about it?

"I don't want to put you at risk of him finding out I told you. I already told a friend about him and I've put him at risk..."

"Aren't I already at risk by working here?" Mike asked her. She knew that but BK-201 would probably kill him before the animatronics did. So really...there wasn't any issue about the risk. As long as they had the cameras, they could track down BK-201 as well as shutting the doors to the office...but he was also a contractor of electricity...he could drain the power out quickly but he could also recharge the building...decisions.

"Well...okay, but any word of this outside will probably get you killed or your memories erased." She wasn't sure if she was ready for Mike to know the truth about contractors. "Do you promise?"

"I promise that anything you tell me here will remain in these four walls."

A sinister laugh of Freddy echoed through the halls causing both Mike and Misaki to flinch slightly. Mike grabbed the tablet and pulled it up and flicked through the cameras. Pirate Cove, Foxy was still poking his head out. The dining area was empty. Mike flicked through the cameras before he found Chica in the east hall. She was staring up at the camera with her robotic eyes. BK-201 wasn't found on the cameras and Freddy was still missing from the cameras. Mike had put the tablet down.

"How do you check where Freddy is?" Mike asked. Misaki looked at Mike before she smiled gently.

"Freddy can be seen from a glowing pair of robotic eyes." Mike nodded and brought up the tablet once more and saw Freddy's glowing eyes in the restroom camera.

"So...what's BK-201?" Mike asked, Bonnie may be very close but they had enough two pairs of ears keeping check on what's walking near the door.

"Well...I shouldn't really tell you...but since he's here, in the building...I might as well tell you." She said quietly. Mike got himself ready to listen to the information that Misaki was going to give him. The whole BK-201 thing was interesting but the way she was going on about it, it was risky information to know and if he was caught by this BK-201 character, he'll be dead straight off. "Well, you'll need to understand that there are new kinds of people in the world. After the appearance of Hell's Gate and Heaven's Gate, which were in two areas of the world, Hell's Gate is located in Tokyo but walled off to the public. Heaven's Gate was in South America but that strangely disappeared." Misaki started to explain. Mike nodded; it was strange hearing about this information seeing as it wasn't something that would be in the open world. It was classified information. Mike brought up the tablet to see what was going on with the animatronics. As soon as he brought up the tablet the screen glitched. Heavy footsteps were heard on both sides of the room. Mike got up and pushed the LIGHT button to see Chica staring at Misaki through the glass window. Mike jumped and pressed the DOOR button, slamming the door down in Chica's face. Misaki checked her light to see that Bonnie was there, smiling at her all happy and murderous. Misaki slammed her fist against the DOOR button and the door came down in Bonnie's face.

"Thanks," Mike said, whipping some sweat off his face. "Continue?"

"What came from the appearance of the two gates were beings known as Contractors and Dolls. Contractors are beings with supernatural abilities but for their powers, they pay a price for their abilities. They've also paid a price for the ability itself...they traded away their emotions and something else in order to gain the powers in the first place. That's a normal rule for most contractors...but the one contractor who goes against the rule is BK-201. As for the beings known as Dolls...they're passive mediums who send out special spectres which only contractors can see. Dolls are often used by contractors to track others before attacking." Misaki told Mike, it was best to let him know about Contractors and Dolls along with the two gates which appeared which caused both contractors and dolls to appear in the world. Checking the light for Bonnie, he was gone so the door came up while with Chica, she still remained on the window. Both of them shivered at the sight of Chica who still stared at Misaki.

"Creepy how she's looking at you..." Mike commented on how Chica was presenting herself on the glass. Quickly flicking through the cameras, Foxy was ready to run and Bonnie was back stage, staring at the camera. Looking at CAM 2B Mike jumped out of his skin. Up close to the camera lenses was soulless eye sockets and what looked to be golden fur. Golden Freddy stared at the camera with a sick smile on his face.

"_It's Me!_" A whisper came out from the tablet. It sent shivers up their spines. Just ten more minutes before 5 am, this night was going painfully slow.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 7: Night 3

Hei was free to move without any issues now. Freddy and Chica fell for his disguise of him as a robot. Of course, he couldn't remove it or he could be killed by the other two animatronics. His mind drifted back to Golden Freddy, the bear wanted to keep him tucked away in his suit. Cranking up the music box in his hands, the friendly sound of 'pop goes the weasel' echoed through in Pirate Cove, Foxy would be returning soon after sprinting off down the corridor, banging on the closed door and draining the power before returning back to Pirate Cove. Seeing how close it was getting to 6 am and another night he lived with the animatronics. They all knew about his existence now and with Misaki and Mike in the office the animatronics were going to need to get more aggressive if they had a chance of extracting their revenge against Mike and now Misaki. Sure he didn't exactly want her dead, so he was going to have to refuel the generator every so often and to make sure that Foxy didn't drain a lot of power from the banging on the door. He knew that Golden Freddy would be after him. The golden furred bear wanted him because of his power. It didn't surprise him, if he was forced into any other suit which still had the crossbeams and wires and other mechanical parts still in the suits, then yes. Hei would have been killed on the second night...that wouldn't have been a good reputation. The Black Reaper, killed by animatronics. That didn't sound good. With Golden Freddy though...the suit was virtually empty, the crossbeams and wires had been removed by the murderer before the children went missing.

"Must be annoying to speak Pirate all day and night?" Hei asked as he saw Foxy staring at him.

"Who be you?" The fox animatronic asked.

"You met me on night one," Hei told the fox, still cranking the music box playing the pleasant melody.

"Aye?"

"You stared at me, analysed me, wondering if I was an endoskeleton like the guards or an animatronic like you." Foxy looked at him confused, yes he did analyse the masked being in front of him.

"It be 6 o'clock now." The animatronic told Hei as he returned back behind Pirate Cove's curtain. Foxy sat himself down on his treasure chest; the masked being was still outside playing the music box.

"Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted. Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria. It's a tragedy." Hei spoke calm, he knew Foxy was listening in to what he had just said and he knew that Misaki was going to find the news article that he had found.

"What's ye point?" Foxy asked.

"If you're going to catch the guards, you need to be more aggressive. You and the others will need to become more aggressive."

"How ye know?" Foxy asked.

"One of the guards are a police member, she's harder to kill than the other guard." Hei went quiet. He stopped playing the music box and drew out his wire, throwing it up at the ceiling; he zoomed up to the ceiling and vanished. The building fell silent until they all heard the front doors opened and closed.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I think me and Golden Freddy need to answer this one.

Golden Freddy: Sheldon The Whale - Isn't that a bit extreme over one endoskeleton? Endoskeletons get stuffed into suits all the time, why is this one so different? Sure this one gives a power boost but that's just about it.

FireCacodemon: Glad you liked the chapter. I like writing them during the day too when they aren't always actively seeking out their victims.

Hei: I'm alive! But it looks like I've been portrayed as the bad guy?

FireCacodemon: Makes the story more interesting. *Smiles.*

Hei: True...but still...

FireCacodemon: Come back next chapter! *Shuffles away from Hei.*


	8. Fear and Conscious

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. Darker Than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura while Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.

Hei: What's been happening?

FireCacodemon: Nothing much. So just enjoy the next chapter, have fun with it...I guess?

* * *

Chapter 8:

Fear and Conscious

Hei returned back to his little camp in the ceiling and removed the mask off his face. His eyes had returned back to normal but the wires and metal on his face could easily be removed. Sitting down in the corner he slowly removed the wires and metal off his face. They were stuck to his face to make sure that they didn't come off while he was pretending to be a robot like the animatronics were. His mind drifted to what happened with the first encounter with Golden Freddy.

**Flashback**

_Hei had turned to leave the golden bear alone; the bear had done one thing that many others had failed to do. That bear costume gave him fear. Fear was something that he gave to everyone else. They feared the Black Reaper and if they saw him then they paled and froze on the spot until he was out of their sight or if they were his targets, dead on the floor with their bodies fried on the inside. No damage done on the outside and if he gave a damn about them, shut their eyes and it looked like they were sleeping. That was the fear he gave to people not some animatronic suit giving him fear. The sound of a giggling child echoed through the empty west hallway and felt his whole body go into lock down as the paw landed on his shoulder. His mind was still buzzing but his whole body went like a ragdoll...like he was paralysed. His contractor mind shut down leaving the feeling of fear running chaotically in his mind, he was going to die here! Something he could have easily stopped by leaving the following morning! But then he would be leaving Misaki here by herself...he shouldn't care about her. She was a cop and he was her prey. It was always going to be like that, nothing more...nothing less._

_With a simple blink, he was facing Golden Freddy's eyeless sockets. A sick, blood-dripping smile was plastered on the bear's face as tiny white dots appeared in Golden Freddy's sockets. Hei couldn't move. He was forced to look at Golden Freddy._

"_You think you're fear? Not when you're in MY world!" Golden Freddy whispered to Hei. Hei couldn't even retaliate back to him. This building is where Golden Freddy lives and Hei was caught by the owner. "Oh, what are you going to do? Your eyes asked the questioned. Well, let me answer that for you. You won't be leaving here; you'll be remaining her for the rest of your life which might not even be with you much longer. I can easily take your life like you can take so many lives by the simple touch. The constant flow of electricity through your body due to your contractor power is interesting. The dump this place is could do with a permanent energy source." Golden Freddy told Hei as he gently stroked the paralysed contractor's face. "Time to put you away," and that's when Hei's memory went black._

**Flashback End**

He fitted in Golden Freddy's suit because the suit had been modified so that people could use the suit. It wasn't like the other suits which still had all the crossbeams and wires in. If Hei was stuffed into another suit, he wouldn't make it out. He knew that and if the night guard and Misaki were forced into a suit too...they wouldn't survive either. Sure, he was a contractor and the logical way to escape this is to leave during the day but the thought of the night guard and Misaki possibly being killed seemed to push that thought away. Sure he was the rat and Misaki was the cat but she wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for him. The night guard was innocent too...he couldn't let him fall prey to the animatronics too. It wouldn't sit right in what little conscious he had left...he knew that his conscious was slowly fading...or dying because of his contractor nature not needing it. Contractors shouldn't have emotions or a conscious...yet he still had them. Even he wasn't as heartless to leave Misaki here without any form of protection. That's probably why he stayed here. As crazy as it sounded to him, he couldn't let Misaki fall prey to the animatronics. She was his opponent and that was how it was going to stay.

Hei needed food; he could feel his own stomach getting ready to give him a loud growl of annoyance. He was stuck inside Golden Freddy's suit for over 24 hours so it was natural for him to feel the claws of hunger reaching for him once more. Stripping himself of any loose clothing, Hei made his way towards the kitchen, following the scent of pizza through the ceiling. He relied on sound and scent to help him move around without being detected, living in the shadows of Golden Freddy's world. He shivered at the thought of bumping into the bear and going through the same thing as before...he had felt helpless so many years in the past...when he was younger and trained to be the monster he was now...he felt helpless then when his sister needed him to be strong...then again in Heaven's War, he practically failed as a brother then. When Pai vanished off the face of the Earth...he felt helpless then. He couldn't have done anything to save her.

Like a rat to the cheese, Hei found his destination. The orders of children's pizzas were coming through and the scent of food was the strongest here. Feeling around, he located the loose ceiling square roof and squeezed his fingers under the corners and lifted. A powerful force of heat and pizza scent hit Hei as it escaped from the kitchen. His mouth salivated at the scent of pizza and his stomach felt like purring at the scent. Food was coming. He waited until the chefs left the kitchen after a while for some strange reason, giving Hei enough time to slip into the kitchen, grab a freshly made pizza and then to scuttle quickly back into the ceiling before he was caught. Taking one pizza was dangerous enough so trying to satisfy his never ending hunger was another thing to worry about. After staying the possible week here, he will leave and take Misaki with him. He knew a way how to get the night guard fired if he survived. For now, if he was going to help them through the nights, he already had a plan. He'll have to re-charge the generator when possible during the nights now that he's alerted Foxy to become more active and that would have chained to the other animatronics becoming more active now too. Sure he's probably caused Misaki and the night guard some issues; he hoped that maybe becoming the power source for the building meant that his tiny conscious would be happy.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Sheldon the Whale - Well, Golden Freddy didn't appear in this chapter so he's not here to answer your threat. Hei's also wandered off somewhere so yes, Hei's alive. I can't kill him off, he's too precious. Don't worry, I'll be keeping it going until after Night 7.

Hei: Well, after filling my stomach with food, I'm back. Leave a review, favourite or a follow, if not then Night 4 will be written and published.

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading this chapter. Hopefully I haven't portrayed Hei too much like the bad guy.

Hei: No harm being the bad guy. :D


	9. Night 4

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics.

Misaki: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Foxy: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: I actually changed the rating from an M down to a T rating, because I had a plan...but then when I went over it again before writing this chapter...I didn't like it and none of you readers would probably like it either so I scrapped it. Might write it as an alternative ending but even that might not be done.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Night 4

Mike waited outside the restaurant for Misaki to turn up; she was the reason that they were still alive. The two of them made a good team against the animatronics and this BK-201 character wasn't doing much to them so he wasn't a threat either, she said she would be more worried about the animatronics now that BK-201 looked like they had gained their trust. They would be worse this night and there wasn't much they could do about it. Mike wasn't allowed to leave the room and with the way Foxy was, things could only go much, much worse. Mike looked down at his watch; he hadn't been sleeping well since he took up this job but during the nights, he felt more...active. Who wouldn't when you had constant nightmares about the night work, Freddy and his friends stuffing him into a Freddy Fazbear suit and feeling his body fusing with the animatronic suit...the sound of an evil laughter filling the air and the screams of children...the same nightmare when he slept. Looking back at the building, the murders...He froze as the masked man came into view through the glass. The white mask turned to him, the painted smile, the purple lightning bolt and the black eyes. Didn't he leave like himself and Misaki leave? Why stay in the building? He looked intimidating enough to scare everyone away during the day and leave the building then. Why stay?

Hei watched Mike, he looked pale and needed sleep, and the animatronics were going to play with him and Misaki again tonight. He wanted to tell Mike that he should just leave and not come for the night and take Misaki away, let him be the 'security guard' for the night but he wasn't going to do anything. Golden Freddy was already walking around, actively seeking for Hei to stuff back into his suit. Hei heard footsteps heading towards him, too early to be another animatronic so it was the other clean-up crew here. The kids had decided to throw the pizza everywhere so it was a fun night for the clean-up crew. Hei saw the blue car that Misaki drove and tore his attention from the oncoming sound and fled, the lights were still on for the clean-up crew but he was still easy to lose.

"Having a good night, Mike?" Misaki's voice came up behind Mike, making him jump slightly as he turned around to see her.

"Oh, just...met your friend in there...he left..." Mike said. Misaki only knew too well that BK-201 had been called her 'friend' when they were near each other.

"Let's just go in before midnight, wouldn't want to be caught outside the office when they wake up and leave the stage," Misaki said as she watched Mike push the door open and walked inside, since the clean-up crew were still inside the doors were unlocked, they both walked through the corridors of the building and headed towards the office. They saw the clean-up crew through the cameras but five minutes before midnight, they all packed up and left. They switched off the main generator for the building, letting the back-up generator kick in, the tablet screen darkened as the power level appears in the bottom left of the screen and the time flickered to life at the top right side of the tablet screen. The lights either went off or started to flicker with the back-up generator powering them.

"Phone...?" Mike spoke quietly before the phone started to ring; Mike smiled and went to check on the animatronic characters. All were still on the st- the visuals on the tablet cut out as a awkward glitch-type audio started to play for a second, the visuals came back showing that both Bonnie and Chica had moved off the stage. Freddy didn't move but the phone went to the answering machine.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._" The call had started but both Mike and Misaki could tell that the phone guy was nervous. Nervous about what though? "_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow..._" The sound of the door being knocked on made both Mike and Misaki to jump. He sounded like he was in trouble. The knocking reminded Mike to check Pirate Cove; Foxy was already peeking out from behind the curtain. They were in serious threat; Bonnie and Chica were already on their way to the two of them. "_It's-It's been a bad night here for me._"

"He's really not sounding confident...Mike?" She looked over to the panicking guard. "Mike, what's wrong?"

"Bonnie...Chica...and Foxy are already active, Freddy has yet to move." Mike struggled to put his fear under control; just the sight of the three animatronics already a threat was pushing Mike more to insanity than anything else.

"_Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..._" The sound of the phone guy clearing his throat put them on edge more. Mike frantically keeping an eye on the monitor, Misaki took the monitor away from him to stop the power drain and switched it off. "_Un, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favour,_" Bonnie appeared in the doorway which Misaki slammed the door button down. Mike checked the right light to see that Chica wasn't there. Misaki quickly checked on Foxy and Freddy. Foxy was ready to sprint down the corridor, Freddy had turned his attention towards the camera. The sound of Foxy banging on the door was played through the phone.

"He's not going to make it..." Mike acknowledged. Misaki nodded as she put the tablet down.

"_Maybe sometimes, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?_" More banging came from the recorded message. "_I'm gonna to try to hold out until comes checks. Maybe it won't be so bad._" Once more, banging was heard from the door, heavy footsteps moved away from the door, Misaki checked to see that Bonnie had left the clutter of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen. A very low, slowed down laugh echoed through the corridors. Freddy was on the move. Mike grabbed the tablet and checked on Foxy. He was gone with the sign saying: 'IT'S ME'.

"Slam that door down!" Mike yelled at Misaki, seeing the fear in his eyes she had the idea that Foxy was running.

"_Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there._" A new sound was introduced, a music box version of Toreador March started to play. "_You know..._" The sound of a quiet, raspy, groan-like noise could be heard. Mike and Misaki paled, they weren't sure what it had meant but they could tell that it wasn't going to be good. "_Oh, no,_" it wasn't clear if the phone guy had said anything else before a very low pitched scream blasted out the answering machine. The scream had echoed around the building, alerting the other animatronics in the building. The phone was then hung up.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 9: Night 4

Hei had heard the whole phone call as well as Mike's panic on the aggressive animatronics. They were already following the advice he gave Foxy the previous night. Of course that meant that he needed to do something about the power. Mike was wasting too much power already by frantically skipping through the different cameras; Bonnie appeared at the door to drain some power before leaving. Chica had left the kitchen and was dangerously close to the two of them. Hei looked beside him to see the music box he found and kept...it held some sort of importance and he knew it. He wasn't even sure why he picked it up and took it with him. Hei removed the mask off his face and placed it beside him, fingering the ceiling tiles, he found a loose one and lifted it up, the scent of fear shot up into the ceiling but Hei brushed it off and took his coat off, covering the whole with the bullet proof coat, he picked up the music box next to him and started to crank it. He made sure to turn it slowly in a hope of calming down Mike and Misaki enough for them to start thinking logically. If possible, he would prefer not to use his power. The soft melody of Pop goes the Weasel started to fill the ceiling along with the office down below.

"Come on Misaki, think like a contractor for a bit and think rationally. You've got four...five animatronics walking around the building to catch you and stuff you inside the Freddy Fazbear suits. Limited power and a night guard who's risking his own sanity for money. You're down to 75% power." Hei whispered while cranking the music box up, letting the music try and calm down his...companions below. It wasn't long before Hei heard the sound of the door shutting and not so long after, the sound of banging. Foxy decided to pay them a visit and sapped some power off them. From 75% power down to 70%, they weren't going to make it. 1am had only just rolled over.

"Mike...can you hear that?" Misaki's voice was heard from the room below. She could hear the music box Hei was playing.

"Sounds...like..." Mike started before he looked at the tablet once more, draining more power. "CHECK THE LIGHT!" He screamed, Misaki checked the light to see Bonnie there and slammed the door. Mike checked the other light and saw that Chica moved from the window to sneak into the office but slammed the door before she could. Mike sounded like he was going to have a panic attack. Getting attacked by animatronics wasn't good for anyone's mental health and the weak were only going to get killed. Hei knew that the weak were better off dead...his contractor mind had told him that but he couldn't let anyone die when he could do something to stop them.

"Sounds like pop goes the weasel..." Misaki said after both doors were closed. "It's still playing now...a soft melody."

"To calm us down...I think?" Mike questioned. Hei continued to crank the music box, waiting for Mike to calm down while listening to pop goes the weasel.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 9: Night 4

Golden Freddy wandered around the pizzeria, a plan formulating in the bear's mind as he passed Bonnie down the corridor. The purple bunny was busy focusing on getting the two night guards. Golden Freddy didn't care much; he wanted that special endoskeleton which was running around the building. He caused the trigger of the animatronics to be more aggressive towards the guards. Something he enjoyed to see happen. Walking down the corridors, he didn't care if the camera caught him. He wasn't interested in killing the guards, his eyeless sockets were set on the electrical fuelling endoskeleton to find. The endoskeleton was somewhere in the building and he was going to find him.

"What are you doing here?" Golden Freddy turned his attention towards Freddy's glowing eyes at the door to the next hallway on his journey. A smile formed on Freddy's face. "Did you lose your new..._friend_?"

A growl came out from Golden Freddy's costume, Freddy had hit the mark and he knew it. "That endoskeleton won't get away for long, I'm hunting him down and when I get my paws on him again, I'll be making sure that he doesn't escape again!" Golden Freddy yelled. Freddy shook his head and walked into the next room, a haunting laugh came out from Freddy. Freddy smiled to himself, the laugh was perfect and the timing was great. Once in CAM 7, he hid in the female restroom doorway. It would intimidate the guard that he's closer instead of waiting in the male restroom doorway. It wasn't because of any other reason.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 9: Night 4

It was 3am, Chica was happily camping at the door along with Bonnie, the power was dangerously low but the music box still played. Misaki and Mike couldn't help but feel calm while the gentle music played in the room. Chica and Bonnie seemed to enjoy it as Bonnie started to camp for longer. Mike had noted that Foxy couldn't run while Bonnie was at the door, some sort of defence from Foxy while Bonnie was there...but if Foxy did come, then Foxy will be draining 26% of the power if he knocked on the door.

"We're not going to survive the night..." Mike said, sounded defeated. Sure the music had helped the two of them keep calm but the animatronics were far too aggressive. Freddy gave out another laugh as he moved room. The jingle of his music box started to play as he was in the kitchen, Toreador March played in the kitchen. Mike checked the lights to see that Chica had now left the door, letting them gain a little power back. Misaki checked Bonnie and he had gone too...leaving Foxy an opening to come and run. Pop goes the weasel stopped playing, bringing the cold sense of reality to Mike and Misaki, they weren't going to get out of this alive. Both of them were going to be stuffed into suits and that was going to be the end. Misaki felt her body turn cold; the feeling of failure was very high. Not just a failure as a police member but the simple fact that BK-201 was going to escape and she wouldn't be able to chase him.

"No...And BK-201 will escape..." Misaki sighed. She really wanted to be the one to catch BK-201 but it looked like the desire was pointless.

"You said he does electricity...?"

"Yes?"

"Then maybe he could show mercy...just once and restore our power..."

"BK-201 wouldn't do that. It wouldn't be rational to give us more power...it'll be better for him if we were dead. Then he could escape and still remain free...instead of me hunting him down desperate to catch him." Misaki checked the light for Bonnie.

"Foxy's coming," Mike said blankly. Misaki nodded and pushed the door button. This would be the last amount of power drained away. The power would be drained away from them by the banging of Foxy, the pirate fox. "And the music has stopped playing..." Foxy was running.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 9: Night 4

Hei scampered through the ceiling, he headed towards the generator. There was going to be no way that he was going to let the animatronics take away his opponent, Misaki. Mike...well he's just lucky Misaki's there or he would be in trouble too. He stopped above the kitchen and heard Freddy's music box before he continued. The generator wasn't too far away and he needed to get there now if he had any chance of saving them. Kicking down the tile nearby, he hopped down into the room and landed near the generator. Placing his hands on the generator, he activated his contractor power. Synchrotron radiation radiated off him as his cells switched on, sending the electrical current he created into the generator, giving it more power. Freddy and his friends could do their very best but as long as he was active and alive, they weren't going to get their paws on Misaki and Mike.

"Sorry Foxy, not tonight."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 9: Night 4

Misaki had confiscated the tablet from Mike seeing as he had given up hope, something that Misaki was yet to do. Mike knew that Foxy was going to get them both to kill them. The fox animatronic was probably running down the corridor to greet them. Misaki had the door shut so that Foxy didn't get in so easily. She looked down at the power percentage, already down at 3%; she should have just left the door open for an easier death. It had only just turned four in the morning so they both knew that they weren't going to live if they did run out of power. If the tablet showed 5am, then they would have had some hope...but at four? That was pushing it.

"What's the power?" Mike asked Misaki. She looked down at the power to see the number change from 3% to 4%...5%...6%...7%.

"The...power percentage is increasing," Misaki said with hope in her voice. Mike sat up in his chair and looked confused. The power levels were increasing? "BK-201, why are you doing this?"

"I don't care why; he's bringing up our power. We're back in the game!" Mike couldn't hide his excitement. The power level started off slow but slowly it started recharging quicker. Misaki couldn't help but show the confused look on her face. Why would BK-201 do this? He wouldn't gain anything from saving her and Mike, the animatronics were better off having them in their paws. She watched as the power returned back to them, dropped by 26% by Foxy banging on the door but BK-201 charged the generator back up again without any problems.

"I don't think that we should take this lightly, who knows when BK-201 will stop providing us power?" Mike nodded; she knew that she had to actually thank BK-201 if she ever saw him again. She knew that they were going to meet again, it was something that she was going to hate but it was right to thank someone who had saved their lives from the animatronics. Of course he probably set them on to be more aggressive in the first place. No, she couldn't think like that, she was grateful that BK-201 was charging.

"I won't get cocky," Mike said as he looked through the cameras to see that Freddy was near enough just outside the door, standing in CAM 4A's darkness. A pair of glowing eyes was only visible on the other end of the corridor; Freddy lurked in the darkness where he was more active. Flicking to Pirate Cove, Foxy was behind the curtain, Chica was back in the Dining area and Bonnie was in CAM 2B, his head was twitching the longer Mike looked at the animatronic bunny, you could say that Bonnie was mad at him for living this long.

Once Freddy was in CAM 4B, before Mike pulled up the tablet to look at the cameras he closed the right door to prevent the bear from getting inside the office. Misaki mainly kept her ears open for Bonnie or Foxy's desperate sprint down the corridor to get to the office. With the new power level and BK-201 helping, the night no longer proved to be a threat.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 9: Night 4

Freddy felt the clock reaching close to six, giving up his hunt for the night; he moved to return back to the show stage, Chica met up with him on the way back, both were disappointed from the fact that the night guards were still alive but at least the power is still on meaning that the pizzas were going to be okay for the day shift in the morning. Freddy thought back to Golden Freddy and his little temper tantrum. The endoskeleton which Golden Freddy was actively seeking for was a slippery one. Escaping from the suit that was Golden Freddy was something that no other endoskeleton has been able to do anything like that. Normally when an endoskeleton was stuffed into a suit, they always failed to keep their power levels and were tossed out the following morning. Chica walked next to Freddy holding her cupcake once more, the cupcake was still watching Mike and Misaki in the office, the soft melody of pop goes the weasel started playing again, echoing out the cupcake as Chica and Freddy's heavy footsteps.

"I heard that song in there before..." Chica spoke softly.

"Pop goes the weasel? It is what the Marionette played when he came for the night guard," Freddy reminded Chica, she nodded.

"We scared the night guards back then too...even though we weren't in the condition we are now."

"We were only used as spare parts, originally from Fredbear's Family Diner." Freddy thought back about the memory on working as a fresh animatronic, brand new from the Fazbear Company. "They couldn't keep us away." Chica gave out a mechanical laugh.

"That's true!" She laughed. Walking into the dining room, they both saw Bonnie walking in too.

"How did the night go for you two?" Bonnie asked happily.

"We've had better," Freddy admitted, remembering the amount of endoskeletons put back into their costume.

All three of the climbed on stage and returned back to their original positions. 6am struck causing their servos to lock up while recharging.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I would respond to reviews...but I didn't actually get any for chapter 8 so this is going to be very short.

Hei: Favourite, follow and leave a review to tell us what you think.

FireCacodemon: It would be appreciated.

* * *

Freddy: FireCacodemon wants to know how to finish this story You can help with that.

Chica: A poll will be going up on FireCacodemon's profile in which people will be able to cast their vote in and when FireCacodemon finishes off Night 7, will the votes be collected.

Bonnie: We appreciate if people vote to see what they would like done with this story. We'll wait for 2 weeks after Night 7 is finished before closing the poll to see the results.

Chica: Thank you for your support and we might...? Yeah, we'll see you next chapter.


	10. Day Shift

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics.

Hei: Darker than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Golden Freddy: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: Just a little warning now, I recently watch on youtube was: MacGuffinSC's Full story of FNAF and I liked what I saw, and with another theory flying around that there were 6 children killed, the original five in Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy and now the 6th child as the Marionette. Things seem to fit together well with me so I've decided to follow that logic. If it doesn't please you, then you're free to stop reading. Apart from that, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Day Shift

Golden Freddy lurked in the darkness of the building, he heard Freddy performing on stage, the stage that he was supposed to perform on when he was first created along with his friend...but he was sealed away for being faulty. He hated Freddy. That bear had everything that Golden Freddy once had: fans, attention, and the spotlight...the microphone. That was once all his but now he didn't have anything. Just the stupid ability to torment someone's mind! That wasn't something that he had wanted. He was a spring-trap suit, yes but he was more stable than his friend. He was real! He had feelings too! He didn't have an endoskeleton inside him but he was still like them! He watched the animatronics performing on stage with the children watching in amazement as they did the daily routine. They followed their programming; it was only when the children were there that this happened. When the children weren't there, they were free to act as they pleased. Bonnie would always play guitar while Freddy made sure everything was okay and Chica was always in the kitchen. Foxy was always stuck behind Pirate Cove, acting switched off unless one of the animatronics came to talk to him. Sure there was the whole Bite of '87 thing but even with most of the blame on Foxy, the animatronics stuck together like the little family they are. Golden Freddy was on his own, he didn't have the family like the other four animatronics were. He was the one stuck in the poster world...the portal which leads to where he lived...the isolated world of darkness, where nothing existed.

Employers had walked down the corridors but Golden Freddy hid from their sight, he probably didn't need to but he couldn't let them see him, just to make sure. The Fazbear name was already tainted with the 5 missing children, the five murders that took place back with the toy animatronics, and the one before, at Fredbear's Family Diner. That had closed down because of a murder but then there were more murders that took place with the toy animatronics. There wasn't much that Golden Freddy could do at the current time, what he really wanted was that endoskeleton back in his suit. He didn't feel like such an illusion with that endoskeleton in his costume. Maybe then he could take back his spot on the stage and back in the spotlight. That was all Golden Freddy wanted but he was stuck in the empty dimension where he was just alone.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 10: Day Shift

Misaki sat down at her desk; the nights were taking more out of her than she thought. The animatronics were getting more and more violent as the nights went past and the recorded messages were going to stop since the animatronics killed the poor man. Saito came and sat down next to her, he was concerned about her health along with the rest of Section 3. It wasn't much of a surprise that Misaki was getting involved so much, it was just who she was but no sleeping wasn't good for her.

"Chief, maybe you should get some sleep?" Saito asked.

"BK-201's still in there," Misaki commented. Saito mentally sighed at her; if BK-201 was anywhere the she wasn't going to stop until BK-201 was out of there and away from the animatronics and the pizzeria. Saito didn't understand her obsession with BK-201 but it would be good if he was gone.

"Misaki, you said the animatronics will kill anyone they meet, let them deal with BK-201."

"No, BK-201 has a disguise for them. Making him look like an animatronic and passing off as one. He's got them fooled."

"What about this Mike guy?" Saito asked.

"He just works there during the night; he's getting paranoid and panicking quickly."

"So if you weren't there during the night, he wouldn't be here?"

"No, but BK-201's doing what he pleases and either playing a music box or working with the animatronics."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics - Chapter 10: Day Shift

Hei carefully moved the tile in the ceiling above the stage; it wasn't enough to draw attention but enough to give Hei time to watch the routine of the animatronics once more. There wasn't really much that Hei could do during the day but to rest for the night. When you're used to staying awake for a long period of time, sleep wasn't something that Hei did often. Hei was a contractor, he didn't need sleep...more that his line of work required people to be more awake than sleeping. Working during the day and then taking target lives down in the night with the police hot on his trail. He watched the children laugh, cheer and stuff freshly baked pizza in their mouths. The parents weren't bothered at all but it was for the children more than the adults. He loved the smell of the pizza though, he wanted some but that meant that he was going to have to go to the kitchen and stealing an order. The members of staff were there so getting food wasn't going to be easy. He looked at the curtain of Pirate Cove and decided to go and check on Foxy. The animatronic was shut down because it was dangerous, Hei didn't think that Foxy was dangerous. Sure the fox animatronic was damaged and no one bothered to repair him but if he was repaired then it would bring more entertainment to the place as well as Foxy being more entertaining at night. No, it was best to stay hidden away in the ceiling until night. He would have to wait for everyone before he was allowed to walk the corridors of this decaying building.

"It's okay Hei, few more nights and then you can leave here, no more Golden Freddy, no more animatronics and no more ceiling dust."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 10: Day Shift

The manager watched the animatronics perform as usual. He couldn't wait for this place to shut down. Another death in the building and he could shut down the building for good. He hated this place; the constant threat of the animatronics coming to kill anyone if they got too near to them wasn't something that he enjoyed feeling.

"It's okay. As soon as Mike is removed, this place will shut down."

* * *

FireCacodemon: DarkerThanEvanescence - I confess, I didn't know of the song until FNAF came out and I always called it: Freddy's Jingle. After doing my research did I learn about the song name and made sure that I spelt it correctly in the story. Thanks for leaving a review for me to answer.

Golden Freddy: Sheldon the Whale - You wish the animatronics are serial killers, they're just doing what's been programmed into their AI at night. Something we can't do to humans like you and FireCacodemon. If you failed to notice, I DIDN'T kill that endoskeleton! He fits perfectly in my suit! All I want is the endoskeleton in my suit so I can take back what's mine! *Hei shuffles away awkwardly.*

* * *

Freddy: This is going to be in the next chapters until the story is complete or near night 7, we are going to be doing the custom night but the poll is still up and availably to be filled in for how you readers would like the story to go.

Chica: Aww, the readers are all cute.

Bonnie: Freddy, can I play them a song?

Freddy: If you must my friend.

*Bonnie starts playing the guitar for you all.*

Freddy: The poll will be closed as soon as Night 7 gets written and the ending decided. Farewell, thank you for reading this chapter. *Tips hat to you all.*


	11. Night 5

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. We're slowly reaching the end of the story and the poll is still up on my profile to determine what's going to happen at the end of Night 7.

Mike: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Misaki: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Night 5

Mike and Misaki met up once more outside the dreaded pizzeria, the fifth night was finally here; Mike would get paid and make a choice if he wanted to continue then. The animatronics were getting worse and worse, they were going to catch the two of them and then to stuff them into the suits in the backroom. The person that Misaki was hunting down too was still at large, something they needed to catch quickly. The two of them saw the three main mascots standing on the show stage in their normal performance before heading off towards the office. They needed to be there as soon as possible, Freddy and his friends were going to become very active since the week was nearly up. Neither of them needed to come in on Saturday but with BK-201 in the building, Misaki was going to be coming back to catch him as well as to survive the animatronics. She half-hoped that Mike would come too but it was really his choice.

"I'll...be doing additional hours," Mike suddenly spoke, catching Misaki off guard.

"You'll be willing to come back for more hours?"

"Yeah...I need the money..." He didn't sound so sure about what he was saying. On one hand, it was good that he was working but bad that he was risking his life because of it. It didn't feel necessary.

"Well...if that's what you think is best...I'll be coming back for BK-201." Mike nodded and sat down on the chair, waiting for midnight to strike.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 11: Night 5

Hei made his way through the ceiling before he reached the show stage, removing a tile from the ceiling; he tied his wire around a stable plank of wood before lowering himself down to the floor of the show stage. The three animatronics were still staring off into the distance, their circuits still locked up which meant that Hei could get to work. He was already aware that Misaki and Mike were already in the building, he was ready for the two of them as well as a few tricks of his own. He needed some fun every so often. Taking cooked pizzas and observing through the ceiling was starting to get boring, he needed something to do and tonight, he was going to have some fun like the animatronics did. All he needed to do was to avoid Golden Freddy and avoid getting caught by Misaki and he could have a night of fun. Something Hei was starting to look forward to. Hei was already in his disguise so when the animatronics awoke up at midnight, Hei was ready.

Midnight struck, the animatronics started to power up as the seconds moved into the very early morning. Freddy turned to Bonnie and Chica before they caught sight of the new animatronic. Freddy gently moved the mask to reveal the midnight eyes and red glowing pupils, wires stuck out from his face (thanks to some make-up skills he learnt in the past) as his face remained emotionless. The animatronics nodded as Bonnie and Chica looked up at the camera, seeing it off they decided to make their move. Bonnie skipped off happily down the west side of the building as Chica moved to the dining area. Freddy stayed with Hei as he gave the endoskeletons a chance to hunt for Bonnie and Chica and check on Foxy.

"Joining us for the night?" Freddy asks the new animatronic as he placed the mask back on his face.

"Yes." A cold reply came out from Hei. Freddy smiled with his mask.

"You know what the other three do?"

"Yes."

"What will you do?"

"Distract." Freddy chuckled.

"Whatever satisfies your soul," Freddy chuckled as he went back to his starting position as the camera flicked on.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 11: Night 5

Mike and Misaki were ready; midnight had passed so the animatronics were ready to come at them with everything they had. It wouldn't have surprised Mike or Misaki if Bonnie and Chica were already on their way towards the office. The cameras were working perfectly fine and nothing out the ordinary happened. Mike was sitting down on the desk with the monitors up to check n Freddy and Foxy, learning from the past, those two were the only two worth keeping an eye on since they reacted to how much they were watched. Foxy didn't like it so the main focus was Freddy himself. Mike saw the masked man standing on stage with Freddy while the other two animal animatronics had already left the stage. It wasn't unusual for those two to leave so Mike checked on Foxy, the curtain was closed. Misaki was keeping an eye and ear out for animatronic footsteps leading to Bonnie or Chica. Mike quickly checked the cameras before setting them down, tonight was not going to be the best night to hold as much power as possible, Bonnie and Chica were going to be ruthless tonight. With the masked man being part of the gang tonight, things were going to get a lot worse. If the masked man was coming into the game the animatronics shared, then they were going to be in trouble.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"The masked man seems to have joined the game; he's on the show stage with Freddy Fazbear."

"That's bad..." Miskai muttered to herself, he could be like Foxy and sap the power out the more he came to the door...something neither of them wanted. "If he came to the door, I'm not locking him out."

"We might not have a choice. If he provides us with energy after attacking the door then we have to lock him out." Mike told Misaki. She looked away from Mike, disappointed in what he was saying but understood his point. They needed all the power they could get. The sound of heavy footsteps came closer to the door. Misaki pressed the light button to reveal Bonnie staring directly at Misaki, his jaw opened as Bonnie reached for Misaki before she slammed the door button down, locking the over-sized purple bunny out of the office. Both of them sighed in relief as Bonnie was locked out the office. Mike had observed that Foxy won't come running if Bonnie was at the door. Grabbing the tablet, Mike checked on Foxy. The animatronic fox was poking his head out from the curtain, nothing too dangerous just yet. Tapping Cam 1A, he was met by an empty show stage. Mike couldn't help but smile, the game was on now. Freddy was making his way towards the office and there wasn't going to be anything to stop the brown furred bear from reaching the office. It was strange not hearing the demonic laugh from the bear animatronic.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics - Chapter 11: Night 5

"We need to talk." Golden Freddy looked over his shoulder to see his endoskeleton standing behind him.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"You want me as your endoskeleton right?" Hei asked as Golden Freddy nodded. "Why? During the day I tried on the animatronic suits, all the spares backstage, and unlike the night guards Freddy and the others have stuffed into suits, I manage to fit in them perfectly, even with all the crossbeams and exposed endoskeleton parts for the suits, my body is capable of getting into the suits without any damage done to my body. What's up with that?"

"You're just an endoskeleton which can fit into suits."

"No, there's something more going on with this than just me fitting into the suits. You know I'm just like the night guards in the office so why treat me like a machine?"

"You're not like them," Golden Freddy said as he looked back at the empty poster on the wall in the west hallway. "Something was snatched away from you and replaced with a monster which you've adapted to. The other night guard which came with you either tames the monster or she's there to kill it. You've can generate electricity through our body...a possible current coursing through your body but the moment the monster comes out, the current gets switched and travels to the surface of your body instead of remaining near the core of your body. As much as I want to kill you just like the others...maybe you can understand more than what the night guards can." Hei watched the animatronic, it wasn't possible that Golden Freddy could have had a change of heart; he didn't give him a reason for the change of heart. Golden Freddy was planning something and Hei didn't exactly like it but he didn't have much to go on.

"Why change? Before you were determined to keep me in your suit, why change now?"

"Don't get me wrong. I still very much want to stuff you back in my suit and keep you trapped inside." The two fell silent as Bonnie was heading their way. Bonnie stopped when he saw the two other animatronics together and smiled.

"This is so much fun, I can't wait to get my hands on the night guards," Bonnie spoke happily.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 11: Night 5

The office was as calm as it was going to get, the basic idea that Chica was already staring them down at the window, Foxy was ready to sprint and Mike had spotted Freddy in the ladies bathroom for another night. Mike was making sure that he was observed some time and then peeking at Foxy every so often since he was ready for a sprint. Misaki checked the right light; Chica was still there so she checked the left light to see Bonnie smiling happily at her. Slamming the door down and sighed in relief. Bonnie wasn't in the room so they were going to be safe for a while. It was one 2 am in the morning and their power was already down to 50%. It wasn't good to hear or see on the monitor power level that low already. Mike put the monitors down after checking on Foxy for another time. He was still in the same place as he was before, something that Mike was grateful for.

"Foxy hasn't left the position, Bonnie's still at th-" heavy footsteps left the door which was soon followed by another set of heavy footsteps. Both Chica and Bonnie had moved away from the door, both at similar times. Mike had a bad feeling that they were re-grouping and then planning another attack...maybe more ruthless to drain more power from them. Mike opened up Chica's door as Misaki opened and then closed the left door as Foxy ran into the metal door. His fist pounded on the door, taking their power down by 11%, not enough to finish them off but enough to put them both in a serious spot in the office.

Hei made his way to the closed door and gently placed his hand on the door and activated his contractor ability. The light blue aura associated with contractors which triggered the connection to their star as well making the little star glow brightly. Hei sent electricity through the metal door to travel towards the generator of the building. Sure Hei seemed to swap sides a lot but that was just how he was, Hei was happy the way he was and there wasn't going to be anything to change it.

"Hey, Misaki, can I ask you something?" Mike moved the tablet down and looked out towards Bonnie's window. Misaki couldn't help but look to see the light blue glow.

"Synchrotron radiation..." Misaki breathed out, BK-201 was right by their door and doing something weird. The only thing that they could possible guess is that he was doing something, either stealing the power or giving power to them to survive the night. The animatronics were aggressive machines. If only they weren't programmed like this at night, then there wouldn't be any issues like they were having now. Misaki badly wanted to come out from the office and then to grab BK-201, slap handcuffs on him and take him back to the police station and lock him away. Her hand drifted over to the door button before Mike moved over to her and stopped her. Misaki turned to look at Mike. "What is it?"

"Don't..." Mike pulled up the monitor and showed Misaki the power meter. It was slowly increasing. For now, Misaki was just going to have to let it slide. Misaki half cursed herself for having such bad luck. "I know you want to catch him...but without him here, we don't stand much chance of success." Mike told her as he checked on Foxy. He was peeking out from Pirate Cove before he went to check on where Freddy was. Freddy was on Cam 4A. The light blue glow of Synchrotron radiation started to fade. Misaki quickly opened up the door to try and grab BK-201 only to see the contractor had run off into the darkness of the building. The power level was up to 68%.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 11: Night 5

Hei had finished charging up the generator enough for them to survive _hopefully_ for the rest of the night. He wasn't sure how long they had left of the night but without a watch, Hei was pretty much lost for time. He thought back to how different Golden Freddy was tonight than he has been in the past. Sure he was still an enemy of his but it was possible that this was going to be a one night thing. Hei was well aware that murders had taken place and stained the Fazbear name, the suits which he tried on weren't exactly hygienic. Hei wasn't ever going to forget the smell from inside the suits, the scent of rotting flesh wasn't something a man forgot but he needed to test something out. The suits (although made for animatronic endoskeletons) seemed suitable for Hei himself to wear, similar to Golden Freddy's suit, although that was stripped of endoskeleton parts. The only difference between Golden Freddy and the other suits was the fact that the four other suits had the animatronic parts. Even if he was the night guard and working here, he wouldn't have been killed if he got caught by the animatronics. He was really glad that he wasn't the night guard here, watching the camera was just plain boring. Even with the lingering scent and feel of death threatening to come and take one's life Hei still didn't want to take the job up.

It wasn't like Hei could break into their systems and see what's actually going on with their programming. Something like that wasn't quite in Hei's speciality. After he left here, then he would happily ask the Syndicate for some special training in programming. It would have come in handy here but if he added another skill to his many skills, it couldn't hurt to be able to re-program or have the ability to hack into files to gather more information. Probably be more in the Syndicate's favour if their precious Black Reaper can become more handy to them, if something happened to him that wasn't the Syndicate's fault, then they'll be at a huge disadvantage based on Hei being their star player.

"I'll have to ask my boss."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 11: Night 5

Misaki couldn't believe she had just let BK-201 go! He came to her and she couldn't do anything but to watch the synchrotron radiation blue light glow in the window where Bonnie's shadow was normally seen. She couldn't really help herself since she was hunting him down like there was no tomorrow, trying to catch him and take the mask off. Misaki let out a groan in defeat. One of the times that BK-201 came to her and she had to let him do what he pleased just so that he could charge up the door and give them back power which the other animatronics were stealing. Stealing by camping outside the door or just Foxy running and banging on the door to let the animatronic fox in. Mike had stopped her as well as he wanted to survive the night, not just let her run straight into danger. Mike was protecting her and she was just going to have to accept it.

"How long do we have left?" She causally asked as Mike checked the right light to see Chica staring him down. He jumped a bit but slammed the door down to stop the animatronic chicken from getting into the room. A few seconds later, the melody of Toreador March sounded to play from the kitchen. Freddy was getting closer and closer and there wasn't much they could do to make the brown mascot back off.

"We've got another hour and thirty minutes left before we can leave," Mike informed her.

"How much power do we have left?"

"Enough for another Foxy attack but if he charges again...we're toast." Misaki groaned in annoyance. How could this night go any slower?

"We only really need to keep an eye on Freddy and Foxy, Bonnie and Chica can be heard," Mike spoke gently. It was clear to him how much it irritated her to have her prey so close but still out of reach. He was pretty sure the animatronics would feel like that if they had feelings too.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 11: Night 5

Hei watched as Bonnie headed towards the office, freezing when the tiny light on the camera blinked on and the camera slowly scanned the hallway where both Hei and Bonnie were standing. Hei was more in the darkness while Bonnie stood directly under the blinking light bulb. This place was already decaying at an alarming rate when they didn't care about rooms out-of-bound for the public. Hei shook his head and gently leaned on a nearby wall before he heard the tablet ringing, indicating that it was 6 am now.

"Aww...They'll be back tomorrow and the fun can start again," Bonnie sang as he returned back to the show stage. Hei knew that it was his time to return back to the ceiling so that Misaki couldn't find him. Before he turned to leave the room, Misaki was already running straight towards him. Hei smiled under the mask and darted away.

Golden Freddy gave out a small, dark, sinister child laugh.

"Fool."

* * *

Freddy: Well boys and girls, we sadly have to say good night. We've all had fun with you all, right friends?

Bonnie: We sure did Freddy.

Chica: You know we did Freddy.

Freddy: It's time for all of you readers to move on to your daily activities.

Bonnie: Don't forget that we always answer reviews we receive.

Chica: Take care and have a good day or have a good night.


	12. The Safe Room

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of HaC, HbA.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Golden Freddy: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12:

The Safe Room

The Fazbear building was empty, Mike and Misaki had left and the animatronics how powered down. Golden Freddy had returned back to the poster where he came out from. Hei felt himself relax in the building. He was free to roam around until the manager arrived to open up the place once more. Hei mainly stayed in the ceiling until last night when he roamed around with the animatronics too. That was fun, of course it was amusing the fact that he went to the door where Misaki was and chuckled to himself that she couldn't catch him without risking her own life. Hei could have teased her more but Bonnie and Chica were draining the power a lot and so was Foxy, the animatronics were very determined to get into the office and to reach the night guard. He didn't trust what Golden Freddy told him, it seemed to out of character for Golden Freddy to suddenly turn around and not physically hunt him down. On the other hand...Golden Freddy was giving Hei space to let him do...whatever he wanted. The night had passed and Misaki and Mike had survived with just enough power to survive another 10 or 15 minutes if the animatronics didn't come to the door, if they did come to the door then they might not have made it. Hei didn't know how much Freddy was going to toy with the two of them before entering the office and dragging them away. Hei couldn't help but want to explore the rest of the building; there was something that really irritated him.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 12: The Safe Room

If there was something that Misaki wanted to do...and that was to catch BK-201 and drag him back to the police station and throw him in jail. He was right by her in the building but she couldn't do anything to catch him because of what he was doing. She had to admit to herself that if BK-201 didn't show up and charged up the generator in the building...they only survived because of that.

"You okay Chief?" Saito asked her as he placed himself next to her. She looked over to him, looking very exhausted from her police work and then trying to fend off the animatronics too. Misaki was really pushing herself to catch BK-201 in the restaurant. Her father had even called the section specifically telling them that Misaki needed a break. They all agreed that she needed a break.

"Yeah...I was so close to BK-201 I could practically smell him."

"What happened?"

"Mike told me not to grab him because we needed the power...and he was right..." Misaki sighed, pinching the top of her nose in annoyance that she couldn't do her job.

"Rather have you here and alive with BK-201 running while you dead and BK-201 still alive." Saito looked away from Misaki and down at her body, she was getting a little thin because of her working more than eating...that and the possible stress from working both high demanding jobs at the same time.

"Just...leave me alone, please?" Misaki asked as she switched on her computer and waited for it to load up. The other members of the Section 3 couldn't help but watch Misaki, amazed by the fact that she was still awake but then to work like nothing's happened.

"Misaki, you need to take a break. Go home and get some rest," Saito said. Misaki shook her head and started to type away on the keyboard, bringing up the schematics of the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Saito sighed and left, when she got switched on it was a struggle to switch her off.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 12: The Safe Room

Hei couldn't help but stare at the wall. There was something off with the wall. Hei felt that there was something behind the wall, something that demanded to be found. Hei felt his curiosity desperately trying to push Hei towards the wall and to investigate what was hidden behind. He noticed that all the animatronics had ignored the wall and that the cameras didn't pick up anything off about the wall, normal people would just say that this place did things to you which made you go a little crazy, while others would say different. Whoever the man on the phone was...would probably say something if he were still alive today. He said that Mike and Misaki should have checked the suits in the back room...but when Hei did, he couldn't find anything odd or different with the suits. Questions began to surface in Hei's mind about the recordings from the phone. He wanted to know how long this has been going on and how man guards have been 'sacrificed' for the restaurant to keep the animatronics happy? Hei wasn't one for ghosts. When you're a contractor with a mind for rational thinking, ghosts and the 'supernatural' weren't things which crossed a mind like a contractors. It was scientifically impossible for ghosts, demons, angels and anything else to exist. Even religion wasn't important to a contractor. Hei heard the doors unlock which was his cue to leave the floors of the building and scramble to the ceiling where he couldn't be detected. He looked back at the wall before he scurried off to see if he could find any information about it.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 12: The Safe Room

The manager threw himself down onto his chair and looked at the mess of the desk, some childish drawings lay on his desk but he just brushed them to the side. They weren't important, what was important was getting Mike fired and then having this place scrapped. The animatronics had stained the name for too long and without anyone interested in buying the property, it was best to abandon this building, tear it down and build something over it to cover what had happened over the years. It wasn't going to be easy but it was possible. All he needed to do was to play his cards correctly and his tie to the 'family' business was finally going to be over.

"Hurry up and get fired Mike."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 12: The Safe Room

Hei gently slipped into the room hidden from the animatronics and the security system. Whoever made this building was either trying to hide something or it was an additional storage room for the animatronic supplies. What for, he wasn't quite sure since the backstage was also a good place to store the animatronics who were out of action for some faults. Having stolen the torch from the security office, Hei flicked on the torch and couldn't help but take a look around. The room was screaming to be explored and that was something Hei was going to do. He needed something to pass the time and he wasn't feeling tired or anything. A little exploration wasn't going to kill him since all the animatronics were powered down until opening hours. Hei removed the mask off his face and put it in his pocket and took in a deep breath. Regrettably, he didn't have any spare masks and the mask he was using now could do with a wash.

The light shone around the room, Hei didn't dare walk without shining the light down on the floor to see where the next safe spot was going to be without stepping on anything. Thankfully the floor was pretty much clear of anything, looking around; he found shelves with something on. After walking towards them, he noticed that they were labelled tapes saying that they were training videos, for what? Hei didn't know. He didn't fancy finding out. Moving off the tapes the flash light was moved away to see the rest of the room. Hei placed the flash light down in the middle of the room and pointed it up at the ceiling, the room was illuminated, it wasn't bright but Hei could finally start to piece together the room. Hei realised where he was now.

"Safe room? Why is it boarded up if this is a health and safety issue?" Hei asked himself. He wasn't loud enough to be heard if anyone walked passed where the room was boarded up. Being a safe room Hei understood now why it wasn't on the security system or in the animatronic database. This was where the staff and public would go if the animatronics started to glitch and turn aggressive during a show or something. Hei looked over near the boarded up part of the room and noticed a large box filled with what looked to be plastic animatronic parts. Hei walked over to the box and had a closer look. He could have only guessed that they were more child friendly versions of the four animatronics here. Seeing a more childish version of the animatronics was really off putting. Seeing a white and pink Foxy replacement was downright disturbing. He noticed that although they were dismantled, there was two animatronics he didn't recognise. A little boy animatronic with brown hair, a propeller hat which was red and blue and a sign saying: Balloons! The other animatronic looked more like a puppet more than anything else. A tall, slender puppet with hardly anything to it but the mask which caught his attention the most, the animatronic had a white mask with black eyes (much similar to his own) a wide open mouth which was in the shape of a smile with a gaping mouth, red lips were above and below the mask in the centre. From the eyes looked to be thick lines of purple, making the puppet animatronic look like it was crying, small red circles next to the lines indicated the cheeks.

"You must have been what I was called when they found me."

_Look...behind...you..._

Hei quickly turned around to see a very old looking animatronic, all withered with an overpowering scent of decay. Hei shined the flash light on the animatronic, the fur was torn all over the body, revealing the endoskeleton inside, and wires were springing out all over the place from the suit. Upon a closer inspection, the fur was a dark yellow, almost golden colour just like Golden Freddy was but it there were dark red stains on the floor around the animatronic and on the fur itself. Hei quickly put his mask back on to cover the scent a bit as he moved towards it. Hei quickly discovered what was causing the decay scent. Trapped inside the suit appeared to have been a human, judging by the size of the body, Hei could tell that it was an adult, the gender wasn't available due to the decay. Whatever happened to the individual, the manager wanted to forget. Hei noticed how the suit itself looked different compared to how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's suits were. Hei could only guess that there was something different that had happened in the past but changed to prevent another casualty from happening again like the adult had done to him. Hei glanced back at the training videos on the shelf and made his way over to them but stopped after hearing a moaning coming from the animatronic suit. The Golden Bonnie suit twitched. Hei knew that he should leave. His curiosity satisfied...for now. Switching off the flash light, Hei left the 'safe room' and decided to take a nap. Something was going on, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

The suit twitched and moaned once more.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I enjoyed writing this chapter, just hope that you're enjoying reading this. Again, I've had no reviews so this is going to be short again.

Hei: Leave a favourite, follow and/or a review. We'll be back next chapter with Night 6.

FireCacodemon: Bye.


	13. Night 6

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of HaC, HbA!

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Bonnie: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: Well, read on~

* * *

Chapter 13:

Night 6

The pizzeria felt even more abandoned that it had done the previous night. Mike himself felt that tonight was going to be a very rough night. He looked down at his watch; he was 15 minutes early and the cleaners will still finishing up for the night. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he heard the cleaners doing their jobs inside, cleaning up the pizza source that the children had thrown on the floor or even the pizza slices themselves. If there was any change from the parents or the children then it went to finders keepers. When that happened, it was always the cleaner's lucky night. Mike waited patiently for Misaki to arrive at the restaurant. Freddy and his friends were becoming more and more active as the week progressed so it wouldn't be surprising if they ran out of power on this night. They weren't going to let them go easily. He checked his watch after a while to see that he only had 10 minutes left. The cleaners were starting to leave the building and Mike went in.

He walked towards the show stage, Freddy and the others were still looking 'innocent' as they stood staring towards the entrance. Mike felt their eyes watching him as he walked around the room. The cleaners had done the best they could while cleaning but Mike could already feel his blood crawling from the sight of the animatronics watching. Looking around, Mike saw the golden furred suit of what looked to be a Golden Freddy staring directly at Freddy itself. He wasn't sure if he should have believed that the suit was real or not. Mike had thought that the suit was real but after a blink, the suit had vanished like it didn't exist. His mind playing tricks on him as the animatronics picked at his paranoia. A child's giggle was heard before the suit faded.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

Hei slipped into the office and had a look around. There was always someone in the office so he couldn't look around. The small time when no one was in the office made Hei want to see what it was like to be a night guard. The uniform wasn't there but just being in the room made Hei want to lock the door to stop Mike from getting in...But when Bonnie or Foxy made their way down the west side of the building, they would catch and kill him quickly. Hei would have contributed to the dead of the night guard. He was just doing this to make a living for himself, the pay was terrible but for desperate people...The pay was worth it. Hei felt himself being watched, his attention was on the cupcake.

The cupcake watched him back; the white cold mask of the contractor was removed to reveal Hei's 'make-up' of wires sticking out from him and his glowing red pupils. Hei managed to keep the pale blue aura from showing but he was giving off the Synchrotron radiation, Misaki would come running here tonight if she wasn't being kept elsewhere. Hei reached over to the cupcake and gently picked it up. It watched Hei's every movement in the office, blinking occasionally. Hei examined the cake with a small smile on his face, he wasn't even sure why he was smiling but it felt better to smile over something.

"You're telling Chica everything, aren't you by being her eyes?" Hei smiled. The cupcake didn't do anything, just watched Hei as he put the cupcake down. Hei heard the footsteps and grabbed the tablet. Mike was on his way over to the office.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

Mike's mind was buzzing with questions. Half were wondering why Misaki didn't turn up for the night but she did say that she was a police woman so there was the chance that she was busy with her other job that she couldn't make it tonight. It wasn't something that seemed impossible but it still half upset Mike that she couldn't be there tonight. Walking towards the office, something felt off. He quickly sprinted towards the office and saw a gloved hand moving towards the door button. Mike pushed himself to run quicker and he slipped into the office before the door button was pressed. The door slammed shut behind him. Mike breathed a sigh of relief before he looked up at who was in the room. He came face to face with the masked man, the person who Misaki was after. Mike backed away from him and had his back to the closed door. The man didn't seem interested in him, more at the tablet which held the camera system.

"Midnight, Freddy and his friends are active. Night Guard," the man said as he looked over to Mike. The guard was pale with fear.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

Hei watched Mike and mentally sighed. Of course Mike would fear him but that didn't matter. The animatronics were awake once more and more aggressive than before, Hei checked the cameras to see that Foxy was already peeking out from behind Pirate Cove's curtain and Bonnie and Chica were already so close to the two of them. Hei still looked like he was an animatronic but he was pretty sure that wasn't putting Mike off. Misaki had probably only told him how nightmarish he could be but he couldn't be like that all the time.

Heavy footsteps were heard on the left side of the office. Hei looked to see that the door was already closed so Bonnie couldn't even scare them. Chica on the other hand appeared in the right hallway and already tried to get into the room. Hei reacted quickly and gave the animatronic a quick jolt before pushing the robotic chicken out from the room and to shut the door quickly. He felt Mike watching him but he didn't care. Misaki wasn't here so Hei decided to fill in the place. Mike was just going to have to deal with him. He wasn't even threatening him and his attention was caught on the animatronics. They were going to call him an animatronic traitor but at least Golden Freddy couldn't come and get him like the bear wanted. He was glad that he didn't trust the golden bear and what he had said.

Mike checked the light to see if Bonnie was still there, the bunny had wandered off. Hei had checked to see if Chica was still around, she stared directly at Hei through the window. Hei watched Chica with his glowing red eyes but the light blue synchrotron radiation started to show. Mike tried to back away further as he knew the danger that he was in. Hei noted that Misaki probably told Mike a lot of information that she thought she needed to know. That explained why he was afraid of Hei and his powers. They were going to help them through the night but guess he could only see the nightmare he could see head on. Hei needed to ignore Mike and focus on Chica staring at him through the window.

"Traitor..." She hissed at Hei. Hei shook his head.

"My facial recognition can see him as a human. Issac Asimov's law stated that: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm," Hei told Chica. Chica was not happy. She screeched behind the glass and stormed off. Hei mentally sighed in relief, he had driven off Chica for now but he knew that she was going to be coming back to camp on the other side of the door.

"W-w-why?" Mike stuttered. Hei looked over to Mike and shook his head; he didn't need to know why he's saving him. He needed to focus on watching the cameras while Hei himself dealt with the animatronics. There wasn't any doubt that Chica had gone to confess what she had witnessed to Freddy and Bonnie if they both went to dining hall together. Hei picked up the tablet and did a quick flick through the cameras to see Foxy was already ready to sprint, Bonnie was one room away from reaching the door and Chica was the same. Both were twitching their heads from irritation that they were losing the game they were playing. Freddy's laugh was heard before Toreador March started to play in the kitchen.

"Foxy's about to sprint, Chica and Bonnie are one room away from appearing at your door and Freddy is in the kitchen. It's still midnight on the tablet and you're already down to 80% power. You've got 5 hours and 15 minutes left Mike Schmidt to survive the night." Hei threw the tablet over to Mike who frantically caught the piece of technology.

"What...are you going to do?" Mike asked.

"It doesn't concern you."

"You...charged us up..."

"I don't want my game of tag to end yet."

"Tag...?"

"It's a game between me and Misaki..." Hei chuckles before he shakes his head. "One sided tag. If I'm caught, Misaki finds out this side and I'm handed over to be a lab rat at PANDORA." Mike just looked at Hei confused. Misaki had said that he was a monster. Mike was about to move before the man pinned him to the wall. He felt a spark of electricity run through his body, similar to a static shock. "Tell her...and those animatronics can have you."

"Yes sir!" Mike squeaked as Hei moved away from Mike and left through the right door.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

Misaki couldn't believe that she couldn't go to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria to help Mike for the night. Some contractors were acting out of order and needed to be disposed off. She sat in her car, waiting for the right moment before she sprung into action and gave chase to the active contractor. Misaki looked up at the sky to see star BK-201 twinkling brightly in the dark sky. He was active and there wasn't anything she could do to hunt him down, stop him and contain him. The best that she could do now was to do her job as a police girl and stop the contractor causing issues here. This contractor had the ability of crystallisation. Victims who are forced to look into or catch the eyes of the contractor have their bodies turned to crystal. A frightening experience but like most other contractor abilities, the effects were irreversible and they had to report back to the families of the victims that their loved ones were killed by a group of terrorists. Contractors were best left in the dark; they didn't want to cause terror among the people. They knew that there was something out there but they didn't know what it was.

"Chief, star MG-926 has just become active near the police station," Mayu's voice came through to report the latest news from astronomic.

"Alright, I'm on m-"

"Star BK-201 has become dormant." Miskai looked up at star BK-201, the star had returned back to a dormant state. Misaki felt panic rise in her. Could he have killed Mike in the office? Or was he providing power to the restaurant? As much as Misaki wanted to go there and to see what was happening, she had orders to go after MG-926 instead of BK-201. She could only hope that BK-201 didn't kill the poor man just trying to make a living in that hell hole. Switching on the engine once more, she drove back to the police station to do her job for tonight.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

The animatronics were relentless. Bonnie came approximately even 15 minutes and stayed for a few minutes before leaving again to do who knows what? Chica on the other hand didn't come often but she camped right by the door for what felt like half-an hour before she left the door. Foxy had already sprinted down the corridor three times already but Freddy was what caused him the most fear. He was already at camera 4B, staring up at the camera. Mike wasn't sure if the contractor was on his side or not. He was making sure that the power was still in the building which made Mike feel safer but there was only so much he could do before the other animatronics figured out and came to dispose of him. Mike felt like he had the doors shut all the time which already had a massive power drain on the building as it is. Mike couldn't do anything but the contractor which Misaki was hunting down was doing a very good job at keeping the power in the building. He was glad that Foxy wasn't always jumping at the chance to run to the door and steal more power. Mike looked at the tablet to see that time was going strangely fast. He was glad that the time was going so quickly. Mike himself was in a cold sweat as Bonnie and Chica had almost gotten inside the room at times but the door was slammed down before they got their full bodies in. Chica was staring at him now through the glass. Freddy was moving back and forth between the cameras on the East hallway and Bonnie was happily moving quickly between the rooms. Foxy wasn't even peeking out from behind Pirate Cove's curtain. Flicking through the cameras, he noticed the contractor on the show stage where another Freddy was sitting, limp.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

"Using Issac Asimov's laws of robotics doesn't mean anything to us animatronics," Golden Freddy giggled happily as Hei approached him. The mask remained on Hei's face. "I do have to admit, that was some nice information that you said. But it would have only worked if robots were killing in the first place. Haven't you read up on the past?"

"5 children were murdered over the years and their bodies were never found. Rumoured that the animatronic suits are where the bodies have been stashed due to the fact that the animatronic suits smell of decaying flesh as well as mucus around the animatronic eyes provides further evidence that the suits were stuffed into the animatronic suits. Going on that logic, the 'spirits' of the dead children are haunting the animatronic suits which are currently roaming around." Hei said.

"The cul-"

"Was caught? Yes, the culprit was caught but his crimes didn't come without punishment as he became haunted by his crimes and came back...Am I correct?"

"Maybe you're correct, maybe not."

"What's with the golden bunny suit in the hidden room?"

"He deserved it! He killed us! He killed all 6 of us! Why should we have let him live? Wouldn't you have done the same if you were in our place? Having your life taken away because you followed your favourite mascot!" Golden Freddy screamed at Hei. The bear stood up tall with an aggressive growl. "Why do you fit the suits while our lives were taken?" Hei quickly backed up. He didn't stand much chance against the animatronics if they came and attacked him. His contractor ability would only excite them further with a power boost.

"I don't know why I can fit into the suits...while everyone else dies," Hei replied as he brought out his wire. He needed space between himself and Golden Freddy; he probably should have just left the bear alone and focused on keeping Mike alive from the other animatronics.

Golden Freddy lunged at Hei who just managed to throw his wire up at the ceiling. It wrapped around a beam from the stage and pulled Hei upwards and out the way of Golden Freddy's attack. The bear watched Hei as he landed back on the floor. Hei knew that he couldn't stay on the scaffolding for long because of his weight. It didn't seem like it was meant for people and the lights to be on their together so it was going to be for the best if Hei didn't cause any more damage to the building. Upon landing back on the ground, Golden Freddy pounced on him once more, pinning him to the ground.

"I'll kill you!" The power in the building died.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 13: Night 6

Mike felt as though time froze now that the power was out. The building was in darkness but not silent. Heavy animatronic footsteps were heard moving away from the right, it was like Freddy could only do something on the left hand side of the building. Mike felt tears building up in his eyes as he waited for his own demise. The animatronics didn't give up on camping outside his door or Foxy running stealing his power. He knew that he couldn't rely on the contractor but his ability was useful here. The building needed power but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Everything was down. Freddy moved through the building before coming to the left door, Mike flinched after each footstep was heard echoing through the building.

"I'm dead...I'm dead I'm dead...I'm so dead..." Mike kept saying over and over again before he remembered what Phone Guy had said. "Right, go limp," and with that Mike went limp, like a very large ragdoll on the office chair, his eyes closed.

Freddy arrived at the doorway on the left, the building was perfectly dark until he pulled out his music box and started to crank it. His eyes and the inside of his mouth started the flash on and off as the music started to play. Freddy watched the endoskeleton in the office as Toreador March echoed through the silent corridors of the building. After playing, Freddy moved in for the kill.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I don't know how much the fans are going to hate me for this...

Hei: They can't harm you. Unless they know where you live...like I do.

Mike: Well, we should answer the reviews before the pitchforks come and the torches.

FireCacodemon: Right.

Mike: Hi - Not even we know why this story isn't getting many reviews...probably because its a cross-over?

Hei: DarkerThanEvanescence - So its name is Springtrap? I don't know why FireCacodemon's brought in all three games.

Mike: And that's all...

FireCacodemon: I'm calculating another three chapters are going to be written before FNAF 1 is finished. The poll is still up and for now so be sure to vote on that to decide what you want to do with the story. So...I'm going to run before I'm killed. *Runs off.*

Hei: We'll be back next chapter.


	14. Aftermath of the Night

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of HaC, HbA.

Misaki: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Golden Freddy: Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

FireCacodemon: Not really much to say, just a reminder of the poll still live. Read on though.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Aftermath of the Night

The time was 7 AM when the manager arrived at the building. Parking his car outside, a note was taped onto the door addressed to anyone willing to read it. It wasn't hard to see blood smeared on the pure white paper. Unlocking the door, the manager walked inside to take the note. If it was a note saying that Mike was gone, then his dream had just come true. Another employee death was exactly what he was waiting for. Most of him wanted to congratulate Freddy and his friends for taking care of his little pest. He unfolded the note with a smile on his face.

"Uh, hey, do me a favour. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try and hold out until someone checked. Maybe it won't be so bad." The note was written quickly, some scruffy handwriting that the manager himself had not seen before. It wasn't Mike's handwriting. Pocketing the note back up again, he made his way towards the show stage to see if there was any blood on the animatronic's fur. Satisfied that there's nothing on the fur, he walked towards the back room. It didn't take long before the scent of blood started to enter the manager's nose.

Where the animatronic endoskeleton once sat, the manager saw a Freddy Fazbear suit. Excitement flooded through his body as he walked towards the suit. The last time someone got stuffed into the suit the eyes popped out the sockets of the costume and the teeth also popped out the mask's mouth. It wasn't hard to gain a sick side when it came to seeing a blood Freddy Fazbear suit when it's been happening since the murders of the children. It was going on for years, at first the bloody suits scared him but the more it happened, the more he adapted to the animatronics following the rules. The more the bodies in the suits failed to shock him. He made his way to call the cleanup crew before the suit moved.

The manager did his best to turn the Freddy suit around and found the zip. Pulling the zip down and moved the two sides of the costume away to see Mike's body. Pulling the body out, he found that there were minor injuries on the body. Freddy didn't get to finish stuffing Mike into the suit before 6am struck. A pity on Mike's part, him dead would be a lot easier for them both. Mike was caught just before 6am, Freddy and his friends didn't have enough time to kill Mike with the animatronic suit. Animatronic footsteps were heard coming towards the backroom.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 14: Aftermath of the Night

Zipping his suit back up, Golden Freddy stood up. His spring locks were defective but it trapped the fake animatronic inside the suit. That was all that Golden Freddy wanted for now. He had his power source back in him. Sure it was bleeding but no one cares for a suit without a purpose. Golden Freddy giggled as the front doors opened once more. The manager was already in and the other staff didn't come in until later if the call for the cleaning crew had been made. Curiosity made him walk towards the entrance of the building. Still hiding in the shadows Golden Freddy watched the police girl in the building and felt a spark through his body of recognition.

"Mi...sa...ki..." came out the fake animatronic's voice. Misaki froze hearing her name in a voice that sounded familiar. She looked around to see Golden Freddy, the animatronic which often followed BK-201 on the cameras.

"Can...I help you?" Misaki asked as Golden Freddy took a step over to her.

"Back...room..." Golden Freddy started to walk towards the back room. Misaki cautiously decided to follow. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing but Freddy and his friends were deactivated at this current time. Reaching the backroom, Misaki saw an unconscious Mike in the hands of the manager.

"Mike!" Misaki ran over to Mike.

"He's alive, just needs patching up and rest," the manager told Misaki. She nodded before she looked back at Golden Freddy. The bear had left them both alone.

"BK-201's still here..." Misaki muttered to herself. She had the feeling that the yellow variation of Freddy knew where the contractor is. She needed to find him once again and get him talking.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 14: Aftermath of the Night

Hei saw through Golden Freddy's eyes, he managed to get Misaki back to Mike thanks to his influence on Golden Freddy. He didn't have much control over Golden Freddy all the time but having little control was better than having none. He thought back to how he acted around Mike, he really slipped up and lost control of himself and snapped at him after thinking about his game with Misaki. He shouldn't have let himself lose control like that. Mike wasn't used to this sort of environment like both he and Misaki were. She was after him because of the murders that he did and because he was a contractor. She wanted to know who he worked for, the Syndicate that he slaved away to, followed their orders without question. That's just how contractors worked. As long as the job benefited them in some form, they did anything they were told. The only thing that Hei knew was that he had to balance out the emotionless nature of the contractor to the more human mask he wore outside of work. The sound of a child crying pulled Hei out of his mind.

"You're the spirit trapped in this suit?" Hei whispered. The crying stopped.

"_Why...does it matter?_" The voice asked him.

"You're trapped."

"_You don't understand..._"

"How many are trapped?"

"_5 souls trapped here...one away._"

"Do you want freedom?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Yay short chapter. Shorter than usual anyway. If anyone is wondering how FNAF 4 will be done. I don't think I'll be doing FNAF 4 because I don't think it'll tie in with how FNAF 2 and FNAF 3 go. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. That's just how I feel.

Hei: That's all for this chapter. Thank you for reading, we'll be back for Night 7 and then the ending of FNAF 1. FireCacodemon's also got an idea for 1 extra chapter. So look after yourself. Bye-bye.


	15. Night 7

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to the last night of this story, next chapter will be the end of FNAF 1. Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon while Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura. HaC, HbA is written by me.

* * *

Chapter 15

Night 7

The doors to Freddy's had opened at ten o'clock in the morning, it was open so late due to the day being a Sunday. The sound of children running into the building and adults walking in followed. The animatronics were all booted up and ready to perform for the children once more, just like they had done the previous day, since they were in service. Misaki had remained in the restaurant with Mike and the Manager. It wasn't much of a surprise that when the doors were opened, Mike and Misaki were moved to the security office. The only change in the room was the small droplets of blood which belonged to Mike on the ground. Mike was caught, but couldn't be killed in time. Misaki's mind drifted to BK-201, he helped in the past to keep the power up so what happened to him during the night? She could only guess that Golden Freddy had caught him and trapped him in the suit once more. She needed to find the yellow Freddy suit and to investigate into it. The bear hunted down BK-201 and had caught him in the past, she was sure of that but why don't the other animatronics see BK-201 as an endoskeleton but instead an animatronic? Many questions filled Misaki's mind as she stayed with Mike. Mike probably wasn't in the best mind-frame at the moment, having just gone through a near death experience.

"Freddy...!" Mike jumped as his mind replayed the events of last night through his mind. His encounter with the contractor that Misaki was chasing down, how he turned from friendly to harsh and cold like a switch was flicked. How the contractor had done what he could to keep the power up from the animatronics that stalked him through the night. How the lights switched off and Freddy appeared at the left door. He was lucky enough that he didn't empty his bladder from the fright of the animatronic bear coming to kill him. His eyes adjusted to the light in the room and his eyes quickly found Misaki. "Misaki...?"

"Take it easy. You just managed to survive the night." She informed the guard. Mike nodded and tried to sit up, Misaki helped him.

"Your contractor...he was in the office...Chica called him a traitor..." Mike started before Misaki put her finger on his lips, silencing him. Mike looked at Misaki confused.

"Calm down, I'll go and get us something to eat."

"Just...a meat feast, please?" Mike asked. Misaki nodded and moved to leave the office; she was stopped by an employer of the restaurant holding a box of pizza.

"It isn't a meat feast but it'll do. Plain pizza," and with that, Misaki was given the box and the employer turned to leave. "The day guard will be coming there too shortly. Three of you in the office, that'll be a first."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

Golden Freddy had tucked himself away from everyone and everything so that no one suspected anything. Night was still ages away but Golden Freddy never did follow the rules, not since...well, ever. What made him so mysterious was that no one believed him to be real yet here he was, sitting in the corner of the Backstage. There was Fredbear, but he was from a different Fazbear location him and Spring Bonnie were the stars there and Freddy and Co. weren't. Golden Freddy was in charge once...but then the incident with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie happened, Golden Freddy was put out of business. No one wore him again and he gained action when the child's soul attached to him, giving him this life...more life than before. He had felt the endoskeleton 'hook up' to his system, giving him access to his AI using his eyes as a screen. He was currently seeing the way that Freddy and his friends view the world. All damaged and numbers. Golden Freddy felt the soul move slightly, like the two of them were having a conversation about something he didn't know. He didn't care, he wanted the stage and he was going to kick Freddy off it one day and take back his position. All he needed was time and patience.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

Hei slowly opened his eyes; he couldn't stay awake talking to the spirit in the suit since his energy levels were dangerously low then. Now that he had his sleep, he could talk to the spirit more and hopefully get some more answers. He wanted to put a stop to this and to set the spirits free. Why? He didn't know. They were children spirits suffering and that was enough for Hei to do what he could to help them. Instead of seeing what Golden Freddy was seeing, he was just in a realm of darkness. He couldn't see anything but what he could hear was the child's soft crying. He tried to move but felt the spring locks preventing him. No point fighting your way through when it wasn't even midnight. His body wasn't the perfect clock but he knew that it wasn't midnight. He never slept for very long periods of time, unless the Syndicate really pushed him, pushed him enough for Hei to collapse and get told off the next time he saw them. Life wasn't fair if you're a contractor, why should it be fair now?

"_You're awake..._" Hei watched as a pale grey glow started to form. It didn't take long before it morphed into a small child form with tears streaming down from its dead eyes.

"It appears so," Hei replied, rather cold towards the spirit.

"_Can you...really set us free?_"

"I don't know. All I can do is to try."

"_You can't save us...in this time period,_" the ghost told Hei. His mind drifted to Amber at the mention of time. The spirit noticed this and decided to pull Hei out from his thoughts. "_I can help you...after this night...we'll dispose...of the killer and return back...to the poster._"

"The poster will take us back?"

"_You noticed...how it changed._" Hei thought back to the different posters in the same location. There was the normal version. The version where Freddy's ripping his own head off and then there's Golden Freddy's poster. Similar to how the 'rules' changed to newspaper clippings and how other posters changed to depict other information. He nodded. He had. "_I'll send you back in time...to when...some murders happened._"

"After tonight, make Golden Freddy's spring locks fa-"

"_They already are, just push your way though._"

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

Mike wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, neither of them did. All they were aware of was the fact that the animatronics were going to be worse because it was another night that Mike had survived. Phone Guy had mentioned that they get more and more active as the nights progressed. It had been true so far. If they suddenly returned back to their inactive state as they were the first couple of nights then everything would have been better. Mike was feeling perfectly fine but Misaki was slightly worried, Mike had survived being poorly stuffed into a suit by Freddy and his friends but that didn't stop the fact that it might have killed him if they had more time. Misaki wouldn't have been happy with the loss of her friend but then there was the chance that BK-201 could easily escape and then the animatronics would come and kill her off too. BK-201 would be happy to know that one police member was off his trail.

"Your friend was in the office this morning," Mike said catching Misaki off.

"What?" Misaki asked him, surprised and shocked that he was alive after an encounter with the Black Reaper.

"He said, and I quote: '_I don't want my game of tag to end yet._' Do you...know what that means?" Mike asked. Misaki looked away from Mike, trying to understand what the Black Reaper meant by that. Was he thinking that this whole police chase was just a simple game to him? Just like the animatronics was thinking of this as a game? "There was also something else that I noticed...he jumped from personalities quickly...he smiled and had this innocent aura which suddenly turned into a dark aura after something he said."

"What did he say?"

"If you found out who he was... he'll be handed over to PANDORA like a lab rat...or something?" Mike just looked confused on the memories in his mind. Misaki picked up the tablet and flicked through the cameras, it wasn't quite midnight yet so they could flick through before the power started to drain. She froze. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

"He's doing something to the animatronics..."

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

Golden Freddy's suit lay motionless on the show stage as Hei worked on the animatronics; he had access to the endoskeleton and the programming that they functioned on. Hei didn't quite understand what he was doing, but he was pretty sure that messing with the AI of the animatronic meant that Mike was going to get fired for tampering. A valid reason but he was the one who did it, not Mike. He only knew what he was doing in some degree thanks to the spirit in Golden Freddy's suit. It was guiding him through this.

"_You have to hurry..._" The spirit told Hei. He nodded and picked up the pace; finishing altering everyone's AI to the max level before he closed everything up and bolted, leaving the suit behind. He needed to get back into his 'costume' so that he can fool the animatronics once more to help Mike and Misaki. Hei slipped up back into the ceiling.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

The animatronics felt their systems unlock as midnight came. They all felt themselves super charged from something, Freddy assumed that the endoskeleton had touched him and for some reason, super charged him just like the others. Bonnie and Chica looked at Freddy and they all nodded. Bonnie left the stage, shortly followed by Chica and Freddy. Foxy was already ready for a sprint. This night was going to be the hardest night that they were capable of giving. None of them felt any restrictions on their systems; they felt they were in total control of the night. If the new found traitor didn't interfere with their plan then it was only going to take a short amount of time before the endoskeletons were back in their suits and the traitor was going to be bitten by Foxy and hopefully put out of action. Foxy was blamed for the bite of '87 so why not create a bite for the manager to deal with?

Bonnie happily made his way towards the office at an alarming speed; it made his movement on the cameras look like he was running. When the cameras were checked (which was hardly for Bonnie) he moved into his position and stared up at the camera and waited. Even if it was a quick cycle through as endoskeletons had done in the past, it was better to remain still than to let them watch you move around. Bonnie had to stop as Foxy ran out from the Pirate Cove camera vision and sprinted down the corridor to the office. Bonnie watched as he hammered on the door and walked back to Pirate Cove.

"So close," Bonnie said with a smile on his face and Foxy nodded. Smiling as his battery was recharged slightly using the power stolen from the night system. The pirate fox returned to Pirate Cove where he prepared for another strike on the guards. Bonnie continued on his journey towards the office, Chica was no doubt doing the same on the other side of the building.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

It wasn't long before Mike and Misaki had formulated a plan to keep Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy out of the office but it also required the help of BK-201, something Misaki didn't want to rely on but with the animatronics the way they were behaving, they needed all the help they could get. The previous nights they relied on their hearing, this night with them all constantly moving it wasn't possible to tell who was where. Mike had to quickly check the monitor for Foxy and that was really about it. Misaki helped check the lights and stopped Freddy coming in while Mike flicked the cameras on. They both struggled to keep Bonnie and Chica out from the room but they had to if they wanted to survive. Chica nearly stepped into the room but the sight of BK-201 seemed to draw her away for a second before she returned back at the window. If it wasn't for BK-201 popping up and giving power and drawing the animatronics away slightly, they would have been screwed.

"This is ridiculous!" Mike yelled as both doors were closed as Foxy was running down the hall to meet them in the office and Chica was heard approaching the right door, causing the other door to close.

"Mike, we need to keep calm so that nothing goes wrong. Any slip and we're both dead!" Misaki snapped at Mike. She couldn't quite believe that the animatronics were now this aggressive. "It's like they have a switch saying that they need to be this aggressive!"

"Look who needs to keep calm now," Mike grumbled before he nearly jumped out of his skin as Foxy hammered on the door, draining their power more. They were quickly running out of power and BK-201 had yet to make another return.

"Hey, open up the door!" They both heard Chica yelling on the opposite side of the door, she moved towards the window and slammed her fists on the window, leaving behind some flour from the kitchen.

"Looks like she did some cooking..." Mike tried to smile but his fear didn't let him. Misaki checked the light on Mike's left to see that Bonnie wasn't there to surprise them so she opened up the door. Sighing happily to see that there was nothing standing by the door.

"2 Am and we're already down to 40% thanks for Foxy and Chica camping at the door..." Mike wanted to give up; this was impossible surviving without the assistance of Misaki's criminal. Mike gave the tablet to Misaki and got up from the seat, his mind came up with so many theories about this building, why the criminal was helping them instead of the animatronics...the game of chase between him and Misaki...he clearly had the power to kill her but chose not to.

"Police girl..." Both guards turned their attention towards the left door to see BK-201. "Door down," He ordered the two. Mike shut the door on the masked man and he began his work. Misaki looked at the tablet and saw the power moving up as the pale light blue light was seen through the window. Checking on Foxy, Mike checked Chica. She was still standing there; her beak hung open revealing the teeth of the suit and the endoskeleton's 'teeth' at the back. Misaki had lost all sense of the night as she watched the light blue glow from the window but the sound of heavy footsteps of Bonnie stopped BK-201 from charging them any longer. He fled quickly just as Bonnie arrived at the door. The silhouette of Bonnie was seen at the window. Misaki switched back into gear.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

Hei slipped away as Bonnie arrived at the door, returning back to the show stage, he felt a heavy paw roughly grasp him to push him to the floor. He already had an idea on who was at the show stage with him, turning to see Golden Freddy looming over him with the soulless eye sockets. The suit clearly had something against Hei. He knew pretty well that Golden Freddy would be fuming to see that he had escaped from the suit once more. The spirit in his costume didn't have any control over the suit. Golden Freddy was too consumed by the negative emotions that the first soul had felt...it was detached from the spirit itself. The bear's hands curled into fists and started shaking slightly, the bear was furious as he looked down at Hei, towering over him. If Hei was Mike...or like him; he would have been terrified. The only issue was that contractors didn't feel fear. It was kill or be killed and contractors always went for the kill if their life was on the line. Even if they were cornered and knew that they weren't going to make it out...contractors took down everything they could before they watched their own star fall from the alternative sky.

"I've been itching for a fight for a while now, Golden Freddy," Hei said as he removed his mask from his face. The camera for the show stage only went on when Freddy was active...and the brown furred bear was already waiting for Mike and Misaki to slip, look at the camera and sneak into the room. Golden Freddy gave a sick and twisted smile.

"You WILL stay as MY ENDOSKELETON!" Golden Freddy growled as he watched as Hei moved into his fighting stance. The stance itself indicated that Hei waited for the first attack before he struck back. Golden Freddy lunged at Hei as Hei drew out his split blade knife. Gripping the handle tightly, he ducked out the way of Golden Freddy and move to strike the suit with the two blades cutting through wires...or that was the plan before golden paws wrapped around Hei's hand and moved to throw Hei away. Hei's mind calculated quickly what was going on and possible places he was going to land. All he needed to do was to land on his feet and quickly strike. Feeling Golden Freddy letting him go for the throw, Hei spun and landed on his feet, smiling at the animatronic bear.

"Is that the best you have?" Hei questioned the bear. He soon regretted those words as Golden Freddy laughed. The child's laugh...Hei's whole body tensed as heavy footsteps made their way back towards the dining area. The room echoed with the altered version of Golden Freddy's laugh.

"If it isn't the little traitor," he heard Chica say as she entered the room, her eyes fixed on Hei as Bonnie entered the room from the left. Freddy followed shortly. The only animatronic missing was Foxy...but even then...4 animatronics all haunted by spirits of children...Hei was starting to lose the idea that he'll be making it out alive.

"Now now Chica, he's only got faulty programming in him," Freddy said as he shot a glare to Golden Freddy.

"Then I guess we should re-wire~" Bonnie said with a sadistic smile on his animatronic face. Hei slowly put his blade away, if they were to stuff him in Golden Freddy's suit once more then he didn't want his owe blade cutting into him, making him bleed out in Golden Freddy...he didn't exactly want to be back in the suit in the first place. The constant buzzing sound of Golden Freddy's gears grinding away with the dark aura of revenge against the killer...Hei already felt that being in the suit was having some effect on him...He needed fresh air and to leave here once Mike and Misaki were safe. He may be a contractor...but unlike the others out there...he still had some of his human traits left.

The animatronics watched the endoskeleton trying to figure out a way to escape. It was amusing to watch the gears in his mind turn and catch on nothing. Freddy looked at Chica and she nodded, already know what she needed to do. She snuck away to the kitchen in order to grab what was needed. Bonnie and Freddy advanced on the tense body of the endoskeleton before Bonnie pounced on him, Freddy and Golden Freddy blocked the endoskeleton's escape route (if any), allowing Bonnie to grab him and pinning him to the ground. The endoskeleton struggled on the ground, feeling Bonnie's knee digging into its back and on the spine of the endoskeleton. If that was damaged then they would be paralysed, just like they could be if their endoskeleton were damaged on the spine. Golden Freddy watched with delight as his endoskeleton's eyes started to gain the small red glow and the pale blue light started to come off him. Bonnie only giggled as he felt his batteries recharging.

"Such a foolish endoskeleton, recharging us is only going to cause you more pain and suffering~" Bonnie happily said.

"I'm not...ready yet..." The endoskeleton said as his head was being forced down to the ground as Bonnie pushed.

"You owe us for this Golden Freddy," Freddy told his 'brother'.

"Oh, you'll get those guards once he's powered down and won't re-charge their system back up again." Golden Freddy looked up at the camera, seeing the light on the camera flicker on and the camera moving, surveying the room. There wasn't any point in staying still now, the endoskeleton wasn't going to stay quiet or stay still. He was already struggling, trying to throw Bonnie off him as he charged up the large bunny. Bonnie did his very best to restrict the endoskeleton's movements as much as possible. Chica returned with a tool box.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 15: Night 7

There was silence. Checking both lights, neither Bonnie nor Chica were standing by the door. The sound of Freddy's laughter indicated that he had left them alone too. The silence was crushing the two of them. They knew that they were just retreating in order to come back when they weren't as prepared and kill them. The animatronics weren't stupid, they were smart and knew how to organise their trips to the door to guarantee power loss. As far as they were aware, Foxy was still after them. Checking Pirate Cove, Foxy was ready for another sprint towards the office. Mike flicked through the cameras to see where the others were to find them all at the dining area, with the criminal on the ground.

"Misaki, you might want to look at this..." He said as he passed the tablet over to her. She held the tablet and her eyes widened. The animatronics had BK-201...but the time was somehow managed to get to 5 am but what drew her attention the most was how they were treating the Black Reaper. Even with his ability active, they weren't bothered by it because they were animatronics...they thrived on electricity so all the Black Reaper was doing...was making it worse for himself. Misaki knew that one day, it'll be her pinning the contractor down while in a rubber suit so that he couldn't harm her. There was a tiny part of her that wanted to go over to them and push them off the contractor.

"I'm going to stop them..." Misaki said as she handed the tablet back to Mike. Mike's eyes widened at what Misaki had just said. Looking up at her with disbelief, she was already leaving the room to head towards the animatronics. Mike checked the time before he literally threw the tablet on the table and followed her out the right door; he quickly shut the door and moved his arm quickly to stop the door from hurting him. Foxy would come into the room and see it to be empty. Mike followed Misaki through the corridor.

"Let go!" Misaki heard BK-201's voice echo through the hallways of the building. Misaki's pace quickened as it turned into a run as they reached the Dining Area with Mike following.

Misaki froze as she looked at BK-201. The mask was off and she had a clear view of his face. Her heart stopped as she looked at her...friend, Li Shengshun. There was no way that her best friend...was the contractor she hated. Those midnight eyes locked onto her dark brown eyes and the realisation that his cover had just been blown was evident on his face. The room turned cold. Mike and the animatronics were pushed out of Misaki's mind as she stared deeply into Li's eyes...BK-201's eyes. She suspected Li...But he wormed his way out without causing any suspicion...but now...she felt betrayed.

"Misaki..." Li's voice was barely a whisper, feeling the betrayal that he had given Misaki. He didn't want things to turn out this way. He didn't want to let Misaki find out that sweet little Li was the infamous Black Reaper. Their game of tag had ended...she had won.

"You're...BK-201...?" She asked, needed to hear it from him before she'll believe it. Hei couldn't lie to her. The truth was right in front of her.

"Yes...I'm the Black Reaper," Hei told her as he watched as tears fell down her face.

Back in the office, the tablet rang bells and children celebrated. 6 am had arrived.

* * *

FireCacodemon: FNAF Crazy - Here's another chapter for you.

Freddy: The poll about the story is now closed. Thank you for anyone who looked at the poll and answered.

Mike: Leave a review and/or a favourite and we'll be back next chapter.

FireCacodemon: Bye~


	16. The Poster of Golden Freddy

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to the FINAL chapter of Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics. Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura while FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. FNAF 1 is now officially finished. I will tell you the results of the poll at the end of the chapter. So read on!

* * *

Chapter 16

The Poster of Golden Freddy

The proof that Misaki had been searching for had finally come to light. Standing in front of her was the Black Reaper, BK-201...Li Shengshun. The man she fell for by his charming smile, innocent aura and his child-like mind when it came to certain things. How could someone like Li be the mystery known as the Black Reaper? That didn't make any sense. All the times when she was with Li...She was with the Black Reaper. Letting her guard down and leaving herself completely vulnerable in front of the Black Reaper...How could she be so stupid? The Black Reaper could have easily killed her countless times, but yet she was still breathing now. Realisation shone in her eyes from a conversation very early in the morning. BK-201 had thought that this was all a game, a simple game of tag or chase. He came to their aid during the nights to re-charge them so that the animatronics didn't get them, even when Mike was on his own; he helped him through the night. Why would a contractor help Mike? He didn't have any reason to help Mike apart from the fact that she was friends with him. That couldn't have been the reason as to why BK-201 spared Mike. So many thoughts swam through Misaki's mind as she watched the Black Reaper standing motionlessly, staring directly at her.

"Why...?" Misaki asked.

"I just follow orders," BK-201 told her in the cold contractor voice she had heard so many times. Everything that was Li had faded away like it didn't exist in the first place. The warm aura he had...the innocent smile...all that was gone now.

"Why!" Misaki demanded from him.

"Why?" He questioned her back. Misaki felt the tears running down her face. She was so heartbroken and betrayed. Mike wasn't sure what was going on and the only animatronic left...was Golden Freddy.

"Why did you play me like this?" She screamed at BK-201.

"Elaborate?"

"Why did you pretend to be someone you're not?"

"If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude...Maya Angelou."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't mean to interrupt this...but what is going on?" Mike asked. He had watched how Misaki completely broke down into floods of tears while the masked man had just stood there...Emotionless...Cold. From what Mike could tell...he was like a soldier.

"_Police girl can't figure out what he means? Some police member..._" Golden Freddy growled at the group. "_The manager approaches and he'll see the damage done by MY endoskeleton,_" with that, Golden Freddy faded away as the sound of the front door unlocking.

"Get fired...you'll be free then," BK-201 said before he fled the room, vanishing up into the ceiling like he had done for the last 7 nights. Misaki furiously wiped her tears away from her eyes and Mike placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 16: The Poster of Golden Freddy

Misaki was stuck waiting outside as the manager was talking to Mike. She already knew what was probably happening, and it was all because of Li...He had tampered with the animatronics and turned them worse than before. It wasn't Mike's fault; he probably didn't even have the knowledge to change anything in their systems. It just wasn't in Mike's knowledge. If he did know how to do it, he would have done so on an earlier night. The guy on the phone said that they naturally became aggressive as the nights continued but the way they were changed today...tampering was probably the reason that Mike was going to get fired. Misaki soon picked up the sound of heavy footsteps and looked up. She saw Freddy walking towards her with a straight face. She knew that Freddy wasn't coming to kill her; it was past the night shift so Freddy and Co weren't set out to hunt and stuff them into suits.

"Police girl...can we talk?" Freddy asked.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"About the man you're after."

"What about him?"

"He and Golden Freddy might be wo-"

"They aren't working together. BK-201 only works with his team."

"Then Golden Freddy is determined to harness the ability of your prisoner. If he does so, then you won't be able to get the criminal back to put behind bars."

"What...do I need to do?" Misaki questioned the bear.

"You'll need to follow Golden Freddy...Stop him from taking the endoskeleton back into his poster."

"The poster?"

"The poster is a gateway to the different time periods which Golden Freddy is connected to...this is also related to a animatronic named Fredbear...there's a correlation between the two suits and characters. Many souls have believed them to be the same suit...but Golden Freddy is assumed to be a darker version of Fredbear."

"Fredbear...?" Freddy nodded. "Why would this relate to this...Fredbear character?"

"There was another suit made like Golden Freddy's suit. They're spring-lock suits but the spring mechanism is very...fragile and easily sprung while a member of staff was inside the suit, resulting in multiple deaths. If you could help us, we'll help you."

"BK-201 said that he wanted Mike to get fired...meaning he wanted Mike to get away from you."

"There's good in everyone, it depends on the actions which are made." And with that, Freddy turned to leave Misaki alone and to return back to his position on stage. Misaki was left to think about what Freddy had said. Golden Freddy wanted BK-201 as an endoskeleton because he didn't have one, or something along those lines but when he said that he wanted Mike to get fired...it would get Mike away from here and back to safety. She needed to find where BK-201 had escaped to and then bring him in for a personal questioning. His choice was something that she wasn't expecting from a contractor such as himself.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 16: The Poster of Golden Freddy

Mike had finally left the manager's office, he was clearly fired as he held onto a pink slip with big, black letters saying Notice of Termination (you're fired) and the reason was for tampering with the animatronics. General unprofessionalism and odour, what caused the other two complaints, Mike didn't understand but the tampering...he was sure that was from the contractor's doing. This was one of those times when he was glad that the contractor dude was here. He tampered with the animatronics and got him fired. It was a bummer that he wasn't going to get any more money until he either returned to a job centre or found a job very quickly to help get his hours done.

"So what happened?" Misaki asked Mike.

"I'm fired; your contractor person actually set me free from here."

"You go on home; I've got a contractor to find..."

"No, I'm going to help you find him and catch him."

"Mike, you don't have any training on how to handle a contractor...BK-201's the worst contractor out there too..."

"This place is huge, you won't find him so easily, and children are also coming to celebrate parties."

"Okay, you're right." The two nodded and they both split to try and find where BK-201 had gone.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 16: The Poster of Golden Freddy

It wasn't long before Misaki found BK-201 standing in front of the Freddy Fazbear poster in the east hallway. Misaki drew out her gun and aimed it at his head. He didn't even turn around while she pointed the gun at him. She already knew that he could sense her standing behind her but he didn't move. She needed to ask him the questions, maybe interrogated him here? It wasn't impossible to interrogate someone standing up...it was probably going to be easier to do it now that he's not aggressive...right?

"Why are you still here?" BK-201 asked.

"I'm not leaving until you come back to the police station." Misaki told him sternly. She wasn't going to come back empty handed. Not this time!

"I can't. I made a promise."

"A promise...?" She lowered her gun very slightly. "What?"

"I made a promise that I'll set them free. Freddy and his friends...Golden Freddy too..."

"Why? That bear wants to keep you in its suit."

"I know."

"_Why don't you come and join him~"_ They both turned around to see Golden Freddy standing behind the two of them. The poster quickly changed from Freddy Fazbear into an empty void where Golden Freddy came out from. The golden bear gave out the children's giggle before he clapped his paws together with a sick smile on his face. Misaki felt herself being pulled by BK-201 so that she wasn't so close to the bear. He knew the threat level while Misaki hadn't felt it yet.

"What?" The bear quickly advanced on the two of them and harshly grabbed BK-201 and pushed him towards the poster, Misaki quickly got out from behind BK-201 and stood back to watch as Golden Freddy forcefully pushed BK-201 into the poster, BK-201 struggled back just as violently as Golden Freddy was pushing him. The big difference was that Golden Freddy had a lot more strength than BK-201, despite all his struggling; Golden Freddy forced BK-201 through the poster. With a smile, he turned to face Misaki.

"_Your turn now,_" and with that, Golden Freddy advanced on Misaki.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 16: The Poster of Golden Freddy

Mike couldn't find anything that linked back to the criminal that Misaki was chasing down. All he did find where shattered pieces of the mask that he wore stuck in the fur of Freddy. How that got there he didn't have a clue, the best he could have done was to see if Freddy knew anything. The animatronics were friendly during the day so his best chance was going to be now. He waved the slip of termination in front of Freddy's eyes and smiled.

"You lose," Mike smiled as Freddy blinked.

"You'll be back, you endoskeletons always do." Freddy told Mike.

"Watching you is the job of the Night Guard, now onto more important matters. Do you know where the masked man went to?" Mike asked.

"Golden Freddy...hopefully now that the week has passed, he won't turn up again."

"What is...Golden Freddy?"

"Golden Freddy is the worst one out of all of us," Bonnie spoke as he grew tired of only Freddy getting attention. Mike jumped at Bonnie moving. Chica moved shortly after too. "Golden Freddy is Freddy's...fake brother."

"Fake brother?"

"Yup, a suit without an endoskeleton..."

"Now with you fired, the building is going to go down and we're going to be scrapped." Freddy sighed.

"You do deserve it..."

"Don't you know how irritating it is to play the same stupid songs over and over again?" Freddy growled at Mike. "So we move around during the night and catch the staff to send a message that we're tired of playing the same songs. We want to play different songs!"

"Mike!" The manager walked up to Mike.

"Sir?"

"Didn't I tell you to get out and leave?"

"Sir, I just wanted to talk to the animatronics."

"Get going!" The manager yelled at Mike and forcefully started to push Mike outside the building. Freddy and his friends watched as well as Foxy peeked out from Pirate Cove. Mike was roughly pushed out from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and forced to return back home. He knew that Misaki was still in there. She could still change things. That was something that Mike was relying on.

"Misaki...You'll do the right thing..." Mike said as he was forced to return home.

Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics – Chapter 16: The Poster of Golden Freddy

Hei wasn't sure how he was supposed to help release the spirits trapped in the suits. The animatronics were going to try and kill him too, if this Golden Freddy was going to be different from the way he is now...then Hei also needed to plan a method on changing the current golden Freddy. Hei knew what was going on around him, simple time travel, similar to how Amber let him "borrow" that power to save Hell's Gate, Contractors and Dolls too. Now he was going to save spirits of children. He looked behind him to see that Misaki was also pushed into the poster. 'Great...' Hei thought to himself. If Misaki was following him then he was going to struggle to do his self appointed mission.

"_She's here to help..._" Hei heard the voice of the child from Golden Freddy's suit.

"How can I trust her?"

"_You can't do this alone, I'm sorry..._"

"Don't worry, you'll be free from the suit...then I'll deal with the issues after you're all free." The spirit nodded before Hei looked forward, approaching a white glowing light. Hei could only guess that it was his destination through time. Hei felt Misaki grabbing hold onto his leg and using it to climb up his body. "Do you mind?" Hei demanded from Misaki.

"You've got some explaining to do!" She demanded back from him. Before Hei could say anything, they fell into the white light, ending their travel in time.

* * *

Mike: According to the poll, we had more votes for doing all three FNAF games. We're still not sure on how we're going to do FNAF 4 or if we're going to do that at all. We're only considering FNAF 4 now because of FireCacodemon's obsession with Fredbear...Yup...Fredbear won FireCacodemon into planning a possible FNAF 4 cross-over with DtB...Yup...

FireCacodemon: FNAF 2 and FNAF 3 will deferentially be done because that ties in with freeing the spirits as this chapter has ended off starting. So FNAF 2 will explain about the murders and stuff and FNAF 3 will end the whole releasing souls thing and setting them free. Despite what some theories say about us never being able to free them. Only Scott knows.

Golden Freddy: We all would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing on the story. As well as being patient with FireCacodemon and the writing. We hope you've all enjoyed yourselves and we hope to see you in the next story. Title and plot haven't even been started yet.

FireCacodemon: On note with that...I'm not sure when I'll actually plan it but I will write it! Bye!


End file.
